Lost Stars
by BKTheGoldenKnight
Summary: Beca, an ex-MotoGP racer, has a tragic past and she had managed to get back on her feet when she met Chloe. However something unexpected happened. Will Beca stay or runaway? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a short orientation since I decided not to follow the Pitch Perfect plot in this one. This was supposed to be a one shot but I decided to turn this into a multi-chapter story. Inspired by the song, Lost Stars by Adam Levine.**

 **Beca is an ex-MotoGP racer. I just like the idea of Beca into motorcycles. Anyway... You'll know what happened to her in the succeeding chapters. Chloe is a psychologist. And her relationship with Jesse is actually explained in this chapter lol. I don't want to spoil the rest.**

 **I don't own these wonderful characters.**

 **Here's the first chapter…**

* * *

Chloe pounded her head lightly on the steering wheel and groaned. She had a night out with her co-workers and was desperate to get home. Apparently, her car is a piece of crap. She had no idea where she was. Her car broke down and the last thing she wanted to do was walk home but she was scared to do so. She called her step-brother.

"Jesse! Oh thank god…You answered. I need your help. My car broke down. I'm not sure where I am. My GPS doesn't work and I don't see any people. I'm so scared," Chloe rambled.

"Hey, calm down. Where are you exactly?" Jesse said calmly.

"I don't know. I can tell you a landmark though," Chloe squinted so she could see the unlit sign of the bar across her. "I'm right across Cherry Bomb. It's a local bar."

"Oh I know that place and I know someone nearby. I'm sending a friend to help you. Remember, be nice."

Chloe huffed, "Tell him to hurry up!"

Jesse chuckled, "Okay. Relax. Hold on. I'll call _her_ and I'll let you know if she's on her way." With that he hung up.

Chloe didn't hear the exact words. She shrugged and waited inside her car because it was much safer.

* * *

Beca busied herself by assembling a motorcycle. It's what she did on most nights. She owned a garage and she also considered it as her home. She was working on the engine when her phone rang. She dropped the tools on the floor and wiped her greasy hands with the towel that's hanging on her shoulder. She checked the caller ID and saw Jesse's name.

"What do you want?" Beca asked nonchalantly while grabbing some tools then placed them on the table.

"Hey, Becs. My sister is kinda in trouble. Her car broke down and she's somewhere near your place. Thought maybe you could meet her? She's across Cherry Bomb."

"What's her name again? It's the redhead, right? I haven't even met her."

"Yes, it's the redhead. And her name is Chloe. I promise to pay your drink the next time we hang out."

"Fine. I'm on my way."

"Great. I owe you. Big time. I'll tell her you're on your way." Jesse said while smiling, "By the way she has a password thing. I'll text you how it's done." Then he hung up.

Beca furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and got a text message.

"What the fuck?" Beca frowned and sighed. She had put on a clean shirt, took her leather jacket and the keys from her kitchen counter then went out. She removed the sheet that covered her motorcycle then it revealed a shiny Suzuki GW250. She put on her helmet and started the engine. She accelerated as she took a left turn on her way to rescue her friend's sister.

* * *

Chloe was patiently waiting in her car and her phone beeped.

Jesse [02:08]: She's on her way.

Chloe sighed in relief. Then someone had knocked on her window. She couldn't recognize who it was because the person was wearing a helmet. She was scared. The person gestured for her to come out. Chloe sat frozen on the driver seat and took out a weapon from her glove compartment. It was a gun given to her by her dad, for self-defense purposes.

Chloe pushed the door open. The person didn't expect the sudden action and it hit her in the stomach then groaned in pain but all Chloe could hear was a muffled voice because the person had a helmet on.

"Who are you?! This gun is loaded!" Chloe warned the person.

The person stood up and gently removed her helmet. Chloe realized she was a girl. A short brunette who looked relaxed. It's like she was confident that Chloe wouldn't pull the trigger.

"Jesus, woman! Why do you have a fucking gun with you?" Beca asked with a raised voice then she calmed down. "I'm Jesse's friend. He said you needed help with your car?"

"What's the password?" Chloe asked sternly.

Beca rolled her eyes and answered, "Fart noise."

"I don't believe you." Chloe said as she moved closer to Beca and tried to scare her off.

But instead Beca raised her hands in defeat. She removed her jacket and placed her arm over her mouth. As what Jesse had instructed her, she had produced a fart noise.

Chloe lowered her gun and said, "Ok." She relaxed a bit thinking that she can trust this person. "Got a name?"

"Beca."

Chloe nodded and said, "Well, Beca-"

"I'm here to fix your car. I'll do my best though. Motorcycles are my specialty," Beca cut her off and opened the hood of Chloe's car. She inspected the engine with her pocket flashlight and had spotted the problem. "Well, you need a new fuel pump. That's for sure."

"Where the hell am I going to get a fuel pump?"

"I think I have one in my garage. For the meantime, I need to take you home safely. It's getting late," Beca closed the hood and crossed her arms, "Where do you live, Chloe?"

"I kind of just moved in the city. So I can't remember the directions and it's dark…wait how did you know my name?" Chloe quirked her eyebrow.

"Jesse had mentioned you a few times," Beca sighed, "Fine. You can crash in my place for the night. It's quite dangerous out here." She made her way to her motorcycle.

"Wait, you're riding a motorcycle?" There was uneasiness in Chloe's voice.

"Don't tell me you're one of those girls who are afraid of riding motorcycles."

"You do know how to ride this thing," Chloe gestured at Beca's motorcycle, "Is it safe?"

"Red, I've been riding these bitches for a long time."

"Just call me Chloe," Chloe rolled her eyes. Beca gave her helmet and there was a look of concern from the redhead, "What about you?"

"I think you need it way more than I do." Beca sat on her motorcycle, folded the stand and balanced the vehicle. She started the engine and looked back at the redhead who had adjusted her helmet then stared at her. "Are you coming or what?" Beca asked with a smirk.

Chloe didn't respond as she took her purse. She rode the motorcycle awkwardly. Beca was a bit annoyed with the way Chloe held her shoulder as she sat down. It took solid 5 minutes for Chloe to get settled on the motorcycle. The redhead was indeed uncomfortable because it was her first time.

"Hold on," Beca accelerated but with a moderate speed. She felt Chloe tightened her grip around her waist and Beca simply smirked.

When they reached an abandoned building, Beca unlocked the door and looked for the light switch blindly. Once the whole place was lit, she let Chloe in first.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Beca gestured for her to come in and closed the door with a padlock. She made her way to the kitchen.

Chloe looked around and recognized that it was partly a garage. She saw the unfinished motorcycle by a table of tools. She saw a computer on the other table across the room. Then there was a messy couch with a pillow and blanket.

"Do you want anything?" Beca asked from the kitchen.

"No, I'm good. Thanks." Chloe continued looking around and she saw pictures posted on the wall. Some were blueprints and she noticed the little pictures on the side. She saw a photo of Jesse and Beca together with their motorcycles. She saw a photo of a kid, probably Beca, with a woman giving her a small motorbike.

"I'm sorry if my place is a mess. I don't really invite people that much." Beca went inside a small room.

"It's okay."

Chloe was guessing it was her closet. There was something about her place. It was wide and spacious but it doesn't have a second floor and there were no windows.

Beca entered the room and she's now wearing a dirty white tank top. "You can sleep on the couch. Don't worry it's comfy," She informed her.

"I'm curious, why don't you have a bed?"

"I sleep on the couch because I think it's more convenient," Beca was standing in front of the unfinished motorcycle and studying what part was missing.

"Yeah but since I'm taking the couch, where are you going to sleep?"

Beca was getting slightly irritated. She sighed and calmed herself, "I'm okay. I sleep during the day."

"I'm just curious," Chloe mumbled. She plopped down the couch and it was comfortable.

"You can have the fuel pump by the way. You don't have to pay me or anything," Beca said as she continued assembling the engine.

Chloe turned her head and saw three trophies sitting on the corner. "What are those?"

Beca looked at Chloe and traced her eyes that were on her trophies, "Nothing." She deadpanned. Not wanting to talk about it.

"Are those trophies?" Chloe gasped, "You're a racer!" She said in excitement.

" _Ex_ -racer."

"What happened?" Chloe asked curiously.

Beca dropped the wrench that she was holding and it hit her right foot. "Are you not going to sleep yet?"

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Chloe stood up and checked to see if Beca was alright but it would seem that the brunette ignored the pain.

"ARGH!" Beca groaned after a few seconds. She looked over at Chloe, "Yeah I'll be okay. It happens all the time."

Chloe quirked her eyebrow and rested her back at the couch. She watched Beca as she focused on building the motorcycle. The redhead couldn't help but check her out. Her skin was a bit pale and she had a toned body. Her hair was tied into a messy bun. Chloe noticed the way Beca walked but she figured it was probably because a metal tool just fell on her foot.

* * *

Chloe opened her eyes gently and realized it was morning. As her eyes adjusted with the light she noticed the post-it note that was stuck on her phone.

 _I went out to fix your car. There's breakfast in the kitchen. –Beca_

She made her way to the kitchen and saw bacon and eggs with coffee on the table. She ate the breakfast quickly and went out to meet Beca by her car. Once she reached the place, she saw Beca closing the hood then wiped her hands.

"So is it fixed?" Chloe asked with a cheerful tone as she approached her car.

"Yep, I've put the new fuel pump and I think your car will live longer."

Chloe smiled and checked the time. She totally forgot she was going to meet Aubrey for coffee.

"Listen, I have to go. I need to meet with a friend at some coffee shop." Chloe walked towards her car and unlocked the door.

"Oh, okay. Do you know the way?"

"Yeah. I've already been there a few times. Will I see you again?" Chloe asked with a hopeful smile.

"You know where to find me," Beca smirked as she took a small bag that was filled with tools.

"I'll keep that in mind. I'm sorry if pointed a gun at you last night," Chloe giggled as she went inside her car.

"I totally understand that it was for self-defense purposes," Beca said with a small smile, "And I'm sorry if I sounded a little off last night."

Chloe rolled down the window and sat on the driver's seat, "Apology accepted. Thank you so much. You're a lifesaver."

Beca smiled and closed the door for Chloe then waved at the redhead. Chloe drove off as she watched Beca walk away from the rear view mirror. She didn't know why but part of her wants to get to know the brunette more.

* * *

 **A/N: Aaand what do you think? The Fart Noise password is from Pitch Perfect 2. Whoo.**

 **I hope you liked it. I know I have two unfinished stories but don't worry; I always finish what I started. Anyway, thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe entered the coffee shop and searched for her blonde friend. She saw someone waved at her and had spotted Aubrey. She and Aubrey went to college together. As a matter of fact, they were roommates. They shared the same interests and eventually became best of friends.

"Hey, Sorry I'm late. My car broke down last night and Jesse's friend helped me," Chloe said as she sat down across the blonde.

"No worries. I just arrived anyway. Want some coffee?" Aubrey asked and gave her a small smile.

Chloe shook her head and refused her bestfriend's offer, "I just had coffee at Beca's," She noticed Aubrey quirked an eyebrow, "She's Jesse's friend."

Aubrey suddenly became intrigued then frowned, "Oh, what's her last name?"

"Actually I didn't get it. But I do know she's an ex-racer," Chloe pouted and shrugged.

Aubrey nodded and took a sip of her coffee, "So how's your first week in the city?"

"It's good. I met new people and they're so nice," Chloe let out a light giggle.

"That's great. I'm glad Tom is out of your life. I don't want to see that bastard ever," Aubrey rolled her eyes and frowned.

Chloe smiled nervously, "I hope he doesn't find me here. I think I'm gonna take a break from dating."

"Welcome to my world," Aubrey said with a smirk.

Chloe shook her head in amusement then giggled, "Anyway, I'm really curious about Beca. There's something about her. She's seems…lonely."

Aubrey raised her eyebrows and chuckled lightly, "And I thought you said you're gonna take a break from dating."

"There's just something about her that I couldn't point out. Don't worry there's no spark or anything," Chloe said.

Aubrey nodded with a content smile, "Well, goodluck with that." She checked her phone, "And I need to go. I have to pay my cousin a visit." She stood up and took the paper bag on the table.

"I didn't know you had a cousin living here," Chloe gave her a confused look.

"Oh, she…um…she just moved here about two months ago," Aubrey laughed nervously as she collected her things. She stood up and hung her purse on her shoulder.

"I'll see you at lunch?" Chloe followed her gesture as they made their way out.

"Sure." Aubrey smiled brightly and waved goodbye. With that, they both exited the coffee shop and have gone in separate ways.

* * *

Beca was reading a book when she heard the doorbell. She looked up and furrowed her eyebrows because she wasn't expecting anyone at this time of the day. She stood up and walked towards the door. She smiled when she saw her favorite cousin through the peephole.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Ms. I-Hate-Commitments," Beca greeted with a smirk as she opened the door.

Aubrey laughed, "Are you busy with anything? Oh yeah right, you're busy with that motorcycle of yours," she said sarcastically as she entered then looked around.

"I'm almost done with it though," Beca locked the door and watched Aubrey take a seat, "So what's up?"

"I see you've met Chloe."

"Chloe? the redhead?" Beca gave her a questioning look.

"Mhm. She's my bestfriend."

"Oh she seems nice. Though she pointed a gun at me the first time we met."

Aubrey sighed happily, "I have to be honest with you, that gun is fake. It's just pepper spray."

"Ha! I knew it," Beca gave her a playful glare.

Aubrey just laughed but it slowly faded, "Look, Uncle John is worried about you."

Beca snorted and sat down beside her cousin, "Well, I broke my right toe." She raised her foot and showed her prosthetic leg. There was a dent on her toe.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Aubrey shook her head in amusement.

Beca sighed, "Just tell him I'm fine. I'm taking my pills regularly. And you have been checking on me almost everyday ever since I've moved here."

"I just care about you." Aubrey placed her hand on her thigh and gave her a sympathetic smile.

Beca smiled back and looked at her, "And I'm thankful for that."

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

 _Beca was at the rooftop of her apartment and sat on the ledge. It's been a few weeks since her accident and she couldn't help but feel hopeless. She cried herself to sleep and alcohol was her bestfriend. She looked down at the empty street and thought to herself that her life was over. But then someone called her name. Beca wiped her tears quickly and turned her head and saw Aubrey._

" _Beca! What the hell are you doing? Get down from there!" Aubrey yelled with concern as she walked towards the brunette who stood frozen._

" _No, Aubrey. I think it's better if I die than to live this life."_

" _Beca, Your life isn't over. This is just a bump in the road," Aubrey said in a calm voice._

" _You think?! Aubrey, I lost everything! My career is over because I lost my leg and because-" Beca couldn't finish her sentence because it was too painful and she had burst into tears. She turned around to face Aubrey._

 _Aubrey didn't respond right away. She walked carefully towards the crying brunette to pull her in for a hug. Beca continued sobbing and remained still._

" _Why are you here anyway? Did Sheila tell you?"_

" _No," Aubrey sighed, "I care about you, Beca. I'll always be here for you."_

 _Those words warmed Beca's heart. It calmed her down and she slowly hugged Aubrey back. Since then, they became closer. Beca moved in with Aubrey for a while but after a few months, she felt better and decided to stay in a different place. She assembled motorcycles to keep her mind occupied. Aubrey would always visit her almost everyday._

* * *

"Look, if Chloe wants to be your friend, I don't want you to shut her out. You need to make new friends."

Beca smirked and wanted to change the subject. She had been hiding from the world and she didn't want letting people in. She and Jesse had been friends for a long time even before her accident. Everybody else left when they knew what happened to her so she decided to shut the world.

"How's your work?" Beca asked right away.

Aubrey groaned, "Very tiring. Who knew college students would be such a pain in the ass." She rested her head at the back of the couch. She's teaching theater arts in a community college since her broadway career didn't turn out the way she wanted it to be.

Beca chuckled, "I thought you hate kids."

"I hate the ones who cry all the time. I can handle college students," Aubrey crossed her arms then put on a proud smile. She heard Beca laugh. She studied Beca's face carefully as the brunette's smile slowly turned into a frown. "How are you?" She began.

"I told you I'm fine," Beca replied with a soft smile.

"No, really. How are you? This is me asking you and not Uncle John or Aunt Sheila. I know something's up."

Beca sighed and looked away, "It still haunts me. Just looking at my leg, it's all coming back to me. I feel hopeless with my life, Bree. I don't know where my life is going anymore."

Aubrey pursed her lips and wanted to help Beca so bad but the brunette was stubborn as always. She tried taking her out to clubs but Beca would complain the whole night. She even set her up on a blind date but Beca was being the usual asshole that she is. With that, Aubrey decided to give up trying to get Beca out of her shell.

"Why don't you try getting a new job? Ask your friend, Jesse," Aubrey suggested.

"What if people recognize me? The people don't know what _really_ happened," Beca moved so she was slouching.

"I'm sure people got over it already. It's been 3 months, Bec," Aubrey patted her back. Beca just sighed and covered her face in response.

Aubrey placed her hand on her thigh and gave her a sympathetic smile, "At least try."

"Okay. I'll meet up with him tomorrow." Beca gave her a reassuring smile and Aubrey smiled back.

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

 _Chloe came home from school and was surprised to see Catherine, her dad's girlfriend, sitting by the living room on her phone. She smiled at the older woman and put down her bag._

" _Hey, Catherine!" Chloe greeted with a wide smile. She was okay with her dad dating someone. It's been 5 years since her mom died because of cancer. When her dad told her that he had met someone, she couldn't help but be happy for her dad. She turned her head and saw a brunette guy reading a book._

 _Chloe quirked her eyebrow and looked at Catherine, "Um. Who's this?" She pointed at the guy. He looked up and closed the book. He flattened his shirt to make himself look presentable._

" _Oh, he's my son. Jesse, this is Chloe," Catherine introduced her son to Chloe._

 _Jesse stood up and smiled at the redhead, "Hi." He had put on his goofy grin and reached out for a handshake._

 _Chloe took his hand and smiled, "Nice to meet you, Jesse."_

" _Hey sweetheart!" A man said from behind. He was a bit taller than Chloe and he had dark red hair. He had the same bright blue eyes as Chloe's. He stretched out his arms for a hug and Chloe ran towards him. She hugged him tightly._

" _Ron, I think it's time we tell them," Catherine said with a smile. Chloe pulled away from the hug with a confused face. Catherine stood beside Ron and wrapped her arm around the man's torso._

" _Mom, what's going on?" Jesse stood beside Chloe and gave the couple a questioning look. Chloe crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows._

 _Ron and Catherine smiled at each other and looked at their children. "I know it's too soon," Ron began, "But we decided to get married this December."_

 _Catherine smiled widely and clapped her hands excitedly. Chloe squealed and pulled them into a hug, "Oh my god! Congratulations!"_

" _Congratulations!" Jesse smiled and hugged the both of them. They were all happy with the news. That night, Ron and Catherine went out to celebrate. Jesse and Chloe had spent the night together. It was awkward at first but their parents think that it would be a great opportunity to get to know each other since they'll soon be siblings._

" _So…um," Chloe broke the silence, "How old are you?"_

" _I'm…only 19," Jesse replied._

" _Ha, I'm 2 years older than you." Chloe put on a proud smile._

" _But that doesn't mean you can just push me around," Jesse pointed out._

" _Nah, I'm not that type of sister. I've always wanted a little brother."_

 _Jesse laughed sarcastically, "And now you have one."_

 _Their night went well. They watched movies and told their high school stories. They both got along pretty well because of their outgoing personalities. They promised to be there for each other no matter what._

* * *

Chloe unlocked the door of their shared apartment. "I'm home!" She shouted as she dropped the keys on the counter and plopped down the couch.

"Glad your home," Jesse said. He came from his bedroom then went to the kitchen.

"So how was your date with Katie?"

"She's…alright," Jesse answered as he sat down beside Chloe with a bowl of cereal.

"Alright? She's perfect for you," She gave him a look of disbelief.

"Chloe, you know I have this checklist right? I want a girl who loves movies especially The Breakfast Club. I want a girl who likes collecting coins. And lastly, I want a girl who likes kids and wants to have kids. And Katie? She doesn't even know The Breakfast Club."

"You're really serious about that list," Chloe raised her eyebrows and laughed.

Jesse chuckled lightly, "I know she's out there. I've already got it planned out. I should be able to get married at the age of 28. I have like 3 years to search for the one."

"Whatever lil bro," Chloe shook her head in amusement, "By the way, I want to ask you about Beca."

"What about her?" Jesse asked as he munched his cereal.

"I'm just curious. She's an ex-racer right?"

Jesse suddenly froze, "Uh. Yeah."

"What happened?" Chloe moved so she was facing Jesse.

"She just stopped…I think. She wanted a new life." Jesse knew he didn't have the right to tell Chloe what happened. Beca's accident remained a secret for a long time.

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head, "Doesn't seem like it. I can tell."

"Oh really?"

"I didn't take psychology for nothing, Jess."

Jesse raised his free hand in defeat and smirked, "If you want answers, I'm telling you Beca can be stubborn most of the time."

"I can handle that." Chloe stood up, "And I should take a shower. I need to get ready for work."

Once Chloe reached her room, she grabbed some clothes and her iPod then hopped in the shower. She couldn't help but think about Beca. She was really curious about her and her past.

After she took a shower, Chloe checked her phone and noticed that she had received new messages. One of them was from an unknown number.

 _Aubrey [10:37]: I'll have my lunch break a bit earlier. Does Japanese food sound good?_

 _Unknown [10:50]: Hey, it's Tom. I miss you and can we at least talk?_

Chloe frowned at the second text and ignored it. She thought that part of her life was over and that Tom was finally out of her life. She deleted the text and replied to Aubrey.

 **A/N: I'm sorry for this super late update. I got busy with a lot of stuff. I really appreciate the reviews, favs and follows. :) I still don't know how this story will end so if you have any suggestions, feel free to send me a message. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_-flashback-_

 _Beca's heart was beating out of her chest. She's confident with winning. She won three championships and nothing can go wrong. She just had to do her usual thing. Or so she thought._

 _Beca was preparing for the race. She strapped her gloves and she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and smiled when she saw her girlfriend._

" _Hey babe, I'm going to win this for you," Beca wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and leaned in for a kiss but the blonde pulled away. Beca frowned, "What's wrong?"_

 _Lisa looked broken and avoided eye-contact with her, "I can't do this anymore."_

" _What do you mean?" Beca quirked her eyebrow._

" _Beca, I can't watch you race and end up hurting yourself again."_

 _Beca sighed, "Lisa, please not now. We'll talk about this later, okay?"_

" _No, I'm breaking up with you."_

 _Beca stood frozen. She let go of Lisa's arms and watched the blonde walk away as tears streamed down her face. She felt someone pulling her._

" _Beca, come on. The race is about to start."_

 _Beca looked back and she didn't see Lisa anywhere. She made her way to the starting line. She was about to cry and her race engineer noticed her._

" _Hey, is everything alright?" Steve rested his hand on Beca's shoulder._

" _Yeah. I'm fine, Steve."_

 _Steve nodded and continued, "You need to focus. This is the big race. I mean, the BIG race. If you win this, you win the title."_

 _Beca just nodded and put on her helmet. She rode the motorcycle and started the engine. She breathed out and tried to focus. She had set aside her thoughts about Lisa but she couldn't help it._

 _The red lights are on. Her heart was thumping and she could feel the rush through her veins but she couldn't stop thinking about Lisa. Then the lights turned green and the racers raced for the first corner. She fumbled her start as racers zoomed passed her. She was literally moving backwards in the field. Beca shook her thoughts off. She recovered and began to overtake the other racers in the midfield._

 _By the end of the ninth lap, she was in second position. On the straight of the start/finish line, her mind started to cloud with the thoughts of Lisa again. "I can't be with you." Everything started to blur. "I'm breaking up with you." A tear rolled down her face._

 _She hesitated and slightly slowed down. When she realized she was slowing down, she accelerated again just when another racer suddenly swerved to her racing line to avoid a backmarker. She was caught by surprise. She instantly hit the brakes and steered to the left to avoid another racer. But too late. She hit the racer in front and the backmarker and slammed on the wall. She lost consciousness._

 _Beca woke up and felt quite dizzy. The last thing she remembered was her body crashing against the wall. She tried to move her legs but she couldn't feel her other leg. She lifted the sheets and her heart was crushed as she realized that her other leg was missing._

 _The door opened and she was greeted by her doctor. "Hello, Beca. How are you feeling?"_

" _How long was I out?" All Beca wanted right now were answers._

" _Two weeks." The doctor simply answered, "There's no brain damage. You-"_

" _What the hell happened to my leg?" Beca cut him off and asked right away._

 _The doctor gave her a sympathetic look. He took a deep breath and said, "You suffered severe injuries with your leg. So we have no choice but to amputate your leg."_

* * *

"Hey, Becs. You okay?" Jesse snapped his fingers in front of Beca who was in deep thought. As what she had promised Aubrey, she called Jesse so she could get a job.

Beca shook her head to wake herself up, "Y-yeah," she stuttered, "What were you saying?"

"I said Luke has an opening in his garage. Maybe you can take it."

Beca sighed, "Yeah. I'll go talk to him." There was a moment of silence.

"Is everything alright?" Jesse asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Beca forced a small smile and checked her watch, "I need to go. I still have some work to do."

"Okay." Jesse said and decided to drop the subject. They both exited the coffee shop and said their goodbyes.

* * *

Beca stood outside her apartment building and searched for her keys in the pockets of her jacket.

"Rent." A man said from behind. Beca caught her breath and slowly turned around with an apologetic smile.

"Hey, Mr. Gibson. Um, I really can't pay you right now. Can I-"

Mr. Gibson rolled his eyes and didn't let Beca finish, "Beca, you are walking on thin ice here. If you don't pay next month, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"Good news, I found a job so maybe I can pay you in a few weeks," Beca stated.

Mr. Gibson was surprised that Beca had finally got herself a job. "Really? What's your new job?" He quirked his eyebrow.

"My friend owns this garage and I'm gonna work there."

Mr. Gibson just gave her a dead stare. Beca was basically sweating and she felt scared. The man nodded in approval, "Ok. I'll give you until next month. I need the full payment. You haven't paid me for three months."

"I promise. I won't let you down, boss." Beca smiled sweetly and she watched Mr. Gibson walk away.

As she entered her apartment, she sighed deeply. She's almost broke and she didn't want to tell Aubrey. She didn't want to go get a job in the first place but she needed money. She had spent most of the money she got from her racing career on expensive parts for her motorcycle. She spent half of it on alcohol when she got depressed.

She made her way to the kitchen counter and decided to check out her mail. There were five envelopes. She opened one and it was a bill from the bank. She just scanned through the letter saying that she needs to pay 6,000 dollars. The next letter was from the magazine she had subscribed from. They were asking if she wanted to renew her subscription. She just ignored it and went on to open the next two envelopes and they were just post cards from her parents. Her mom is somewhere in Hawaii and she seems to be enjoying her single life. Her dad is in the Netherlands with Sheila. She was happy to see her parents enjoying their lives. She didn't want them to worry.

* * *

The next day Beca entered Luke's garage and had spotted him. He was talking to one of the mechanics. He smiled when he saw Beca.

"Hey, Becky. I've never seen you in forever." Luke reached out his hand for a handshake and Beca took it. Luke is Beca's childhood friend but Beca moved into a different city when her parents got divorced. She was glad that Luke had worked for the same company as hers when they grew up. Luke resigned when he got enough money to open a garage.

"Yeah. Jesse told me you're looking for a mechanic."

"Yep. He told me you'll take it. Come with me to my office will ya?" Luke gestured to follow him.

Beca smiled and followed him inside his office. It was a bit messy and it showed how a busy person Luke was. It's surprising that his desk is well organized. Luke went to the mini-fridge on the corner and took out two bottles of beer. He opened them.

"So what happened to the great Beca Mitchell?" Luke asked as he handed Beca the other bottle and leaned on his desk.

Beca accepted the drink and took a sip. "I just stopped," She replied.

"Come on. I've known you since the day you started racing. I know how much you love doing it. How's your leg?"

"Cold as always," Beca laughed lightly and looked away. Luke shook his head as he chuckled. He knew Beca doesn't just take a job as a mechanic unless there was something else. He could feel that something was up with Beca.

"I'm guessing you need money badly," He stated nonchalantly.

Beca sighed; disappointed that Luke had guessed why she took the job. "I'm almost broke and I have bills to pay. Can I get like the first half of my salary right now or something?"

"That's not how it works here. Is it rent?"

"More than that."

Luke breathed out and made a 'yikes' face. He paused for a moment and thought of a solution, "You know, there's a faster way to earn money."

Beca gave her a questioning look, "What?"

Luke smirked and took a huge gulp of his beer, "Do you miss racing?"

Beca sighed and smiled a bit, "All the time."

"Well, I have this racket. I think you'll be interested in joining."

Beca widened her eyes at the realization to what Luke is trying to offer her, "No. I am not going street racing."

"Come on, Bec. I need a racer and Ryan resigned. You're the perfect racer for the job."

Beca just shook her head and declined his offer, "Nope."

"I'll give you 70% of the money if you win," Luke said as he crossed his arms.

"Tempting," Beca gave him a smirk.

"Then what are you waiting for? If you lose, it's alright. I can lend you some money but you have to race for me," Luke stated.

Beca let out a breath through her mouth and laughed a bit. She knew if she started street racing, she wouldn't let go of it. This isn't like the ones she had entered before. This is a huge risk and she needs to think it through.

"So what do you say?" Luke asked with a hopeful smile.

"I'll think about it."

Luke nodded and took out a card from his pocket, "I hope you get to make a decision soon. Come by tonight at 7pm. Meet me here."

Beca hesitated at first but she took the card and quickly kept it inside her pocket. "Yeah. I'll just give you a call."

Luke stood up properly, "For the meantime, you can start tomorrow with your day job. You know how to fix cars as well right?"

Beca smirked and nodded, "Yeah. But when it comes to racing, I'm only into motorcycles."

"I know, Mitchell." Luke simply smiled. Beca decided to hang around for a while as Luke showed her around his garage.

* * *

Beca sat down on the couch and stared at Luke's card. It had his phone number written on it. She wasn't sure if she wanted to take Luke's offer. She had considered the consequences. What if she got caught by the police? She didn't care about the police. She's actually more scared if Aubrey finds out about it. Though she did need the money. She had kept a mental note to herself that whatever happens, it's just temporary. It's not like there's some girl who can stop her like before.

She picked up her phone and the card.

 _Beca [7:08pm]: I'm on my way._

She got up and changed her clothes. She decided to just go for a white shirt and black skinny jeans along with her leather jacket and sneakers. She felt her phone vibrate and Luke replied.

 _Luke [7:10pm]: Alright. I'll be waiting…_

With that, Beca locked her apartment and made her way to Luke's with her motorcycle.

When she was almost at Luke's garage, she saw him standing by his motorcycle with a smirk on his face. Beca stopped in front of him and switched off the engine.

"Thought you were giving up on racing already," Luke said with a chuckle.

"Well, you know I need the money. So are we just going to stay here or start racing?"

"Now you're talking. Follow me." Luke smirked as he put on his helmet.

* * *

Beca and Luke parked their bikes inside a warehouse. The smell of gas and the sound of roaring engines filled the entire place. Beca just followed Luke and watched him greet a couple of guys. He also introduced Beca to them.

"Guys, this is Beca. She's part of my team," Luke smiled proudly, "Beca, this is Bumper and Donald." Luke gestured towards a guy with brown hair and an Indian dude. Beca shook their hands.

Bumper narrowed his eyes and said, "You look familiar. Wait, you were a racer!" He shouted and laughed.

Beca widened her eyes and freaked out as she saw people turning their heads to look at her. She never knew people would recognize her here.

"This should be interesting. Let's race. What do you say, Luke? 3,500 dollars each. Winner takes all." Bumper smirked at him.

Luke gave Beca a worried look and whispered, "You don't have to do this. We can ref-"

"Yeah sure," Beca cut him off and glared at Bumper, "Why not?"

Luke nudged his elbow against Beca's and looked away. He thought about it for a moment and Beca seemed sure about her decision, "Very well."

Bumper laughed in excitement, "Alright! Let's race!"

Everyone cheered and they all went to their vehicles. Beca rode her bike but Luke stopped him. She frowned and gave him a confused look.

"You're using one of my bikes," Luke said in a low voice, "It's the one that Ryan's been using. It never fails." He handed her a set of keys and Beca held them in her hands. Luke directed her to a silver motorcycle.

They lined up at the starting line. Beca readied as the referee walked to the center of the road and raised the flag in his hand. She revved up her engine and crouched low. When the flag went down, she went full throttle then released the clutch.

She shot ahead of Bumper. At the corner of her eye, she saw Bumper on her right mirror. She furiously shifted gears from second to third as she raced down the straight and shifted to fourth and fifth in quick succession. Slowly, Bumper was getting smaller on her mirror. She shifted down to second gear as she reached the first left hander then swiftly swung her motorcycle to the right. The two curves that followed were quick and she slowed down for the hairpin left hander. The three bikes suddenly loomed behind her. She took a line to cover her left side to prevent Bumper from passing her on the hairpin curve. When she exited, she shot ahead again. She shifted up to forth at the back straight. Another hairpin lefthander came and she slowed down. This time she saw Bumper maneuvering to her left as he attempted to pass on the inside of the hairpin.

In that split second, visions of her accident came back. A few seconds of distraction caused her to shift gear late. She lost acceleration as Bumper shot passed her on the left. Another racer saw the opening and followed Bumper. She instantly recovered and shifted gears. But too late, the racer behind Bumper shut the door on the right hander. The straight to the finish line was too short for her to catch Bumper. She finished third.

At the finish line, Beca was met by a disappointed Luke. She sighed as she saw Luke walking towards her. She remained seated on the motorcycle.

"What happened? You almost had it!" He gave her a look of disbelief.

"I just need some practice," Beca answered and was frustrated with herself.

Luke slightly frowned and asked, "I think something's bothering you. You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

Someone shouted, "Cops!" Everyone scrambled to their bikes and rolled off in different directions. Beca thundered off but an officer in a cruiser decided to pursue her. She saw the light in her mirror and jammed the throttle in full and shifted gears furiously. She crouched low to build up speed and glanced at the mirror as the cruiser became smaller and smaller on her mirrors. She was beginning to feel outracing the cruiser when her engine suddenly sputtered. Two seconds after the engine died.

"What the-"

And the cruiser loomed behind her as her bike grounded to a halt.

"Put your hands up where I can see them and get off the bike slowly!" an officer said.

Beca had no choice but to comply to what the officer had instructed.

* * *

Beca got detained. She had somewhat regret joining but part of her wanted to do it again. She was snapped from her thoughts when she heard footsteps getting louder and saw a man unlocking her cell.

"Hey Mitchell, you're out of here," the man said with a smirk. Beca just gave him a dead stare. She made her way out and saw Jesse.

"Seriously, Beca. What were you thinking?" Jesse frowned.

"Luke talked me into it. You know, I miss it so bad and I needed the money," Beca answered.

Jesse sighed and shook his head. He slowly smiled, "Well, you have to take me with you the next time you race."

Beca chuckled lightly, "Yeah, I'll call you. Thanks for bailing me out." They exited the station.

"Yeah, well I didn't." Jesse turned away from her. Beca stopped her tracks when she saw Aubrey getting out of the car.

Beca glared at her bestfriend, "What the hell?! Why did you call her?"

"And I'm out." Jesse said. He raised his hands in defeat and started walking away.

"You are in so much trouble right now, Beca." Aubrey gritted her teeth and fought the urge to slap her cousin. She walked towards the brunette.

"Well, I just got out of jail so…" Beca said nonchalantly.

"Why?" The blonde crossed her arms and glared at Beca.

"I needed the money badly," Beca replied not making eye-contact with her cousin.

"Why can't you just get a decent job?"

"I need the money and I need it that bad! I'm broke, Bree," Beca retorted.

"I know you're good at this-"

Beca cut her off, "The hell I am! This is what I know best." Aubrey just shut her mouth and stared at Beca. The brunette bit her lip and pulled her hair back to relieve the tension.

"Listen to me," Aubrey began, "Do what you gotta do. But make sure don't be in it that long. It's quick money but it's the shortest way to death."

Beca knew Aubrey was right. She simply nodded but she couldn't promise anything. Aubrey gave her a ride home but it was long and silent. Aubrey pulled over in front of Beca's apartment building.

"Aubrey, please don't tell Dad what I've been up to," Beca said softly.

Aubrey looked back at Beca's pleading eyes and sighed, "I won't. But if something happens, I'm telling them." Beca gave her a small smile and exited Aubrey's car.

As she entered her apartment, she took off her jacket and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. She thought about what went wrong. She almost won. She blamed herself because of letting her thoughts cloud her mind.

After taking a shower, she had put on her pajamas and plopped down the couch as she read through her messages. A few were from Jesse asking a bunch of questions about street racing. Luke's message caught her attention.

 _Luke [1:01am]: You're still racing for me. We had a deal._

 _Beca [2:15am]: I know. I do need to fix your motorcycle though._

She placed her phone on the coffee table and went to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long. I thought about how this story would go and I got it all figured out. I'll try to update soon. Don't forget to review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe was on her laptop reading a few articles about Beca. She had come across a few articles about the ex-racer's accident but there were no further news after that. It's like Beca just disappeared from the world. She looked at a few pictures of Beca, smiling when she saw a cute photo of the brunette sticking her tongue out while lifting a huge trophy. It was like looking at a different side of Beca. She knew she had only met Beca once but she looked happier in this photo. When she heard footsteps coming from Jesse's room, she quickly opened a different tab.

"Hey, Stacie is having a party at Cherry Bomb," Jesse said as he sat down beside his sister with his eyes locked on his phone.

"Yeah. I got her text too," Chloe gave him a small smile.

"I think I'm gonna be a bit late. You coming?" Jesse asked.

Chloe quirked her eyebrow at the ridiculous question, "Of course, I will. It's her birthday." Chloe and Stacie had been friends since they were kids but when Chloe's dad got married, they had to move in to a different city. After a few years, they ran into each other and decided to go to college together.

Jesse just nodded slowly and he looked uncertain about Chloe wanting to go to the party. "I'm sure Tom will be there."

Chloe rolled her eyes and looked back at her laptop, "Please. Can we not talk about him? I'm not in the mood. I'll just be staying for like an hour and then go home."

Jesse didn't know what to say so he just nodded in agreement then watched TV.

* * *

Beca narrowed her eyes and took a good look at Luke's silver motorcycle. She started removing parts from the bike. She smirked when she heard Luke groaning in frustration.

"Ok. Can you please knock it off? Those are very expensive parts!" Luke pointed out.

"If you want me to race for you, I'm gonna have to make a few modifications." Beca gestured at the bike and made a face of displeasure.

"A few modifications? Really? It would seem like you want to start from scratch. Ryan's been using it for years and he's doing great with it."

"Yeah? Well, I'm not Ryan." Beca deadpanned. Luke simply rolled his eyes playfully.

Beca heard her phone ring. She wiped her hands with a towel before taking her phone from her pocket. She checked the caller ID before answering and saw Aubrey's name.

"So are you finally getting laid?" Beca answered her phone with a grin.

"What? No," Aubrey replied with an irritated tone. Beca chuckled as she imagined Aubrey making a face of displeasure.

"Did you get Stacie's text?" Aubrey changed the subject.

"Yeah. I saw them. I'm not going," Beca answered nonchalantly.

"Really? We're talking about Stacie's party here."

Beca sighed and rolled her eyes, "I can't make it. You know I have a thing." She lied. She just wanted to continue working on Luke's motorcycle so she could race soon.

"Can you at least take a break and celebrate your bestfriend's birthday?"

Beca took a moment to think. Stacie's dad, Steve, was her mentor when she started her racing career. Beca and Stacie had been friends and eventually became the best of friends. She did miss the tall brunette. "Fine, I'll go."

Aubrey sighed in relief, "The aca-gods have looked down on us. You're finally going to a party after decades."

"Enough with the acapella crap. Please?"

"Shut up. You secretly like acapella."

Beca couldn't deny it. She had seen a few acapella competitions because Aubrey had no one else to go with. After seeing two competitions, she found it interesting and started to like it.

"Anyway, I need to go. My next class starts in a few minutes," Aubrey said then she hung up. Beca shook her head with a small smile as her cousin ended the call. She slipped her phone in her pocket and continued working.

* * *

Chloe entered Cherry Bomb and random people had greeted her. Most of them were college friends and some are just familiar faces. She saw Stacie emerging from the crowd and smiled when they made eye contact. She gave the tall brunette a small wave.

"Happy Birthday!" Chloe greeted and kissed her friend on the cheek. Chloe wore a simple blue checkered dress with matching stiletto heels.

"Oh my god, Chloe! Look at you. You're so hot. I like your dress," Stacie checked her out and smirked, "Aubrey is already here by the way."

"I think I heard my name," Aubrey said from behind and was holding a cocktail glass that was half-filled. Chloe hugged her blonde friend.

"By the way, Aubrey. Is Beca coming tonight? She didn't respond to my text. How's that asshole?" Stacie chuckled as she placed an arm around Chloe's shoulder.

"She's fine. She's still an asshole," Aubrey let out a light laugh and took a sip of her drink.

Chloe gave them a confused look, "Wait, this is Beca the….what?"

Stacie looked at Aubrey and laughed, "You haven't told Chloe?" She rolled her eyes and turned to Chloe, "Beca is a 3-time MotoGP champion. My dad was her mentor."

Aubrey sighed, "Beca basically hid herself from everything. You know that, Stacie." She turned to Chloe who was about to ask a question but she stopped her, "Long story."

Chloe shut her mouth and shrugged. She looked around to see if Tom was anywhere to be found but she ended up gazing at Beca who just arrived. The brunette just wore her usual look; leather jacket, white tank top and dark skinny jeans with matching boots. Chloe thought it was hot. _Wait what._

Stacie had spotted Beca and shouted to call the smaller girl's attention, "Beca!" She smiled brightly when Beca gave them a small wave.

Beca approached them, "What's up, girls?"

"And I thought you were gonna bail on me," Stacie playfully slapped Beca. Aubrey just smiled and shook her head in amusement. She was happy that she had convinced Beca to come.

"Happy Birthday to you," Beca said with a smile.

"Thanks. It's great to see you. Well, I need to talk to the other guests. I'll catch up with you, guys, later." Stacie patted Chloe on the back and left to talk to the other guests.

Aubrey could sense the awkward atmosphere between the two girls and decided to break the silence, "I believe you, guys, have already met."

"Yeah," Beca and Chloe replied simultaneously. They both looked at each other and giggled.

"So how did you two meet?" Chloe asked innocently. Beca snorted that earned a slap from Aubrey.

"Her dad married my aunt. Trust me, we didn't get a long in the first place," Aubrey said as she playfully rolled her eyes.

"She was this annoying bitch who would use a knife and a fork when eating a burger," Beca said with a smirk. Aubrey frowned and nudged Beca's arm.

"Hey, at least I have manners!" Aubrey retorted. Chloe simply laughed at the two of them.

"Aubrey Posen? Oh my god!" A group of girls screamed excitedly. When Aubrey recognized them, she also screamed along with them. They all slightly jumped and hugged each other. They were thrilled to be reunited. They were together in an acapella group.

"I didn't recognize you! Oh my god, Mary. How's the mommy life?" Aubrey asked a blonde woman.

"Well, Number 2 is coming up!" Mary answered happily. They all screamed happily again.

"How about you, Alice? How's work?" Aubrey asked when they calmed down.

"Well, I'm getting a promotion next week! I'm going to be the new CEO of my dad's company!" All of them jumped in excitement and squealed.

"By the way," One of the girls began. She held up her hand and revealed an engagement ring, "Carlos already proposed!" Once again, the girls screamed in excitement.

Beca was annoyed by the noise made by the girls and decided to crack a joke, "I have elbows! Yaaay!" She raised her elbows and imitated their screams which earned glares from the girls. Chloe tried to stop herself from laughing.

"Nice to see you too, Beca." Alice deadpanned and rolled her eyes.

"Likewise, Alice," Beca smirked. The girls turned their heads and continued talking about how their lives were going.

Beca chuckled while shaking her head. She looked at Chloe, "Wanna go get a drink?"

Chloe nodded with a bright smile and followed Beca to the bar. Beca ordered a beer and Chloe ordered Vodka.

"Do you know those girls? I thought you and Aubrey went to college together," Beca asked as they waited for their drinks.

"Kind of. Well, I didn't stay in that acapella group that long. I focused on my academics." Chloe replied as the bartender gave them their drinks.

After taking a sip, Beca continued, "Wow. That's something. What was your major?"

"Psychology."

"So you can like, read minds or something?" Beca joked.

Chloe giggled, "No. We are not like that."

Beca was slightly proud of her joke. "So what do you do?"

"I do market research for product and services development."

"Interesting. Like what?"

"Theme parks. I study what makes children happy. I make recommendations for theme park developers to put in their facilities. I help them conceptualize the kind of rides they make: The design, how will they look like; the settings, location and later innovate," Chloe smiled proudly. She was happy with her job.

"That sounds fun. So what's your favorite ride?"

Chloe didn't answer right away. She felt somewhat embarrassed about her answer to that question. "It's really funny actually because I've never ridden any of the rides I designed."

Beca gave her a look of disbelief, "What? Well, define irony."

Chloe giggled in response. Beca found it really ironic and couldn't believe what she had just heard, "So you just go to a theme park for work? Now that's boring. I'll tell you what; I am going to take you to my favorite theme park someday. Forget work and we'll just have fun."

"I'm looking forward to that," Chloe smiled brightly. They locked eyes for a moment and Beca couldn't help but smile. She was mesmerized by the redhead's bright blue eyes. After a few minutes, both of them looked away awkwardly and continued getting to know each other.

Beca and Chloe enjoyed each other's company that they didn't notice the time. It was like they were in their own world. They've been talking for over an hour and Chloe seemed to forget her plan on going home immediately.

"What kind of music do you like?" Chloe asked as she slowly stopped laughing to what Beca had said.

"Anything will do actually. I sure as hell love The Smiths."

Chloe widened her eyes and grinned, "Are you kidding? I love The Smiths."

Beca nodded with a wide smile, "Oh we are going to be fast friends."

"Yeah," Chloe giggled and took a sip of her drink.

"You know what's weird?" Beca quirked her eyebrow, "Aubrey knows you. Jesse's your brother. Stacie knows you. But we haven't really met or even had a conversation like this."

"That's the question I ask myself everyday since I met you that night. They really don't talk about you that much. Aubrey didn't even tell me you two were related," Chloe said.

"I had problems with meeting new people the past couple of months," Beca laughed nervously. She was hoping that Chloe wouldn't ask why.

Chloe was indeed curious. But she figured the brunette didn't want to talk about it. "Well, I really enjoy talking to you. We should hangout more often."

"I'd like that," Beca smiled. But it turned into a frown when she noticed Chloe's smile fading. "What's wrong?"

"Chloe?" A man said from behind. He was tall and had dark hair. He just stood between them, ignoring Beca. Beca took it as a cue to leave.

"I'll just go check on Aubrey." Beca said. She took a quick glance at Chloe and the redhead looked scared. It was as if Chloe wanted her to stay but whatever it was between that guy and her, it wasn't Beca's business.

When Beca left, Tom decided to speak up. "You look great." He said with a smile.

"What do you want?" Chloe asked with a serious tone and finished her drink.

Sighing, Tom knew he would get this kind of response from her, "Did you get my messages?"

"Yeah, I got 'em. Everytime I see them, I make sure to delete them right away."

Tom pursed his lips and breathed out, "Look, I'm sorry. Okay? I made a mistake. I'm sure we can work this out-"

Chloe shot him a glare, "I don't want to see you. I was just looking for a reason to leave and now I have one." She started walking away when she heard Tom shout.

"You left me hanging, Chloe. I had no choice. I feel like you just used me!"

Chloe turned her head slightly and saw everyone looking at her. She looked down in embarrassment and was on the verge of tears. She just wanted to get out of here. She was on her way out when she had bumped into someone.

"I'll take you somewhere away from here," Beca whispered and put her arms around the redhead. Chloe slightly nodded and they made their way out of the bar.

* * *

As they drove off in Beca's motorcycle, she could feel Chloe's grip tightened around her waist. It was a long ride from the party to Beca's place. They stayed at the rooftop to get some fresh air. It helped Chloe relax a bit.

"You shouldn't have heard that," Chloe began.

"I'm sure there's a reason why."

Chloe sighed and decided to vent her feelings, "Let's just say I was scared. That time I believed that I can't be tied down and Tom wanted something serious. I can't give him that so I left but he did something really stupid and I just-" She paused for a moment.

Beca didn't force her to continue. She gave her a sympathetic look and rubbed her back in circles to comfort her.

"Actually, I'm the jerk in our relationship. A few days after I left him, I had this realization that I actually wanted to be with him. When I went back to our apartment, I saw a woman sleeping with him on our bed."

Beca just remained silent and listened to Chloe carefully.

"Come to think of it, it was all my fault. I shouldn't have left in the first place," Chloe sighed and looked into the distance. She felt like crying again but she held back her tears.

"You know, if he loved you, he shouldn't have done that," Beca said, "It's a good thing you left him."

"That's why I stopped believing in love. I just want to think about myself and figure out what I want for now."

Beca nodded and looked away. They were quiet for a moment. And Chloe fought the urge to ask Beca about her leg. But she couldn't help it.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Beca smiled softly and looked at Chloe.

"What happened to your racing career?"

Beca knew at some point that Chloe would bring it up. "Well, a girl broke up with me a few minutes before the race started. All I remembered was I crashed into a wall and when I woke up, I lost this." She patted her right knee gently. She didn't know why but sharing this part of her life was something she wouldn't share to people she just met. There was something about Chloe that made her an exception.

"When I lost my career," Beca continued as she stared at the city lights, "I pretty much lost everything. I'm thankful I still have my parents, Aubrey, Stacie and Jesse. Everybody else left. I haven't spoken to that girl after everything that happened though. Well, she did call me but I don't want to talk to her. Some things are better left unsaid."

Beca turned her head and was met by striking bright blue eyes. They stared at each other for a moment. Beca felt butterflies in her stomach. It was something she hadn't felt for a long time. She didn't know that Chloe also felt the same way.

Beca cleared her throat nervously and played with the hem of her jacket, "You look really beautiful tonight."

Chloe smiled sheepishly, "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." They both laughed lightly. The air became cold and Chloe tried to keep herself warm. Beca quickly removed her jacket and wrapped it around Chloe.

"Thought maybe you need it," Beca said with a smile.

"Thanks," Chloe muttered. They both flinched when they heard the door open. They moved a bit so there was space between them and Chloe turned around to see his brother.

"Chloe!" Jesse said as he opened the door wider. He approached Beca and Chloe as he was catching his breath. "There you are. Are you okay? I heard what Tom did." He hugged his sister and he was worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Chloe met Beca's gaze. The brunette slightly smiled and slowly looked away. That didn't go unnoticed by Jesse. He just quirked his eyebrow and smirked.

"Well, thank you, Beca." Jesse gave her a smile.

"How did you find me?" Chloe asked.

"Beca texted me." He gestured at Beca who pursed her lips and scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"Oh...um okay. Well," Chloe looked at Beca then back at Jesse. He stood there for a moment not realizing that Chloe wanted him to wait somewhere else.

After a few seconds, Jesse finally got the message and said, "Oh ok. I'll just meet you in the car." He walked away. Chloe turned her back but Beca watched him. He mouthed 'we need to talk.' Beca simply smirked in response.

When Jesse was finally gone, Chloe said, "I still have a meeting tomorrow. I really had a great time, Becs."

Beca smiled at the nickname, "If you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

Chloe smiled brightly and leaned in to kiss Beca on the cheek. Beca felt relieved that it was dark enough so the redhead wouldn't see her blushing.

"Thank you." Chloe said in a low voice and smiled at her one last time then made her way downstairs. She couldn't stop smiling. She liked being around Beca. When she was halfway the stairs, she realized she's still wearing Beca's jacket. She wanted to return it but she figured she had found a reason to see the brunette again.

Jesse was waiting in the car and gave his smiling sister a confusing look as she fastened her seatbelt. He knew there was something going on. "Are you sure you're fine?"

Chloe giggled and just nodded. She bit her lip while smiling and looked out the window. Jesse just shook his head with a grin and started to drive. He couldn't wait to talk to Beca the next day.

* * *

 **A/N: A part of this chapter is from an episode of Friends (the "I have elbows" part). I don't want to spoil anything lol. Let me know what you think of this chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Beca stared at her phone screen that had Chloe's contact details. It had been two days since the party and Beca hadn't heard from Chloe. She feared that Chloe might be one of those people who would leave her.

A month after her accident, she had gone out on a few dates but when they find out about her leg, they would usually say that they're busy or they wouldn't call the next day. This became a problem with Beca and this is one of the main reasons why she refused to go on dates or meet new people.

She decided to go to Luke's garage to check on the motorcycle she was going to use for tonight. It was still a work in progress and she wanted to get it done.

Once she entered the garage, she quickly grabbed the tools and got to work. As she was tightening some of the bolts, she ended up thinking about Chloe. She still hoped that she'll see her again and maybe at least be her friend. She had to admit she liked the redhead's company but there was something about Chloe that made her feel things. She ended up thinking about her bright blue eyes and her sweet smile. She found herself slowly smiling that she didn't notice Luke standing across her.

"What's with the smile?" Luke grinned, noticing the smile on her face. He started teasing the brunette, "You finally got laid?" He took a sip of his beer.

Beca flinched a bit and shook her head in amusement, "You scared the crap out of me. And no, I'll never get laid. I mean, come on. Who would date a cyborg?" She scoffed.

Luke laughed lightly, "Don't be so hard on yourself, Becs. I'm sure there's a girl out there for you."

Beca smiled, "I'm not really looking for a relationship or any girl right now. I just want to get my shit together first." She installed the cover of the motorbike and wiped her hands with a towel. She grabbed a rug from the table and wiped off the dust on the cover. When she was done, she looked at Luke and smirked.

Luke widened his eyes and said, "I thought it'd be done in three days."

"Well, I need the money. Don't worry. I just did something with the engine to make it faster," Beca said as she grabbed the bottle of beer on table and took a sip.

"How fast are we talking here?"

"I'd say," Beca looked up and calculated the time in her head, "Ten seconds."

Luke smirked and nodded. He was impressed. "How about let's give it a test run before tonight." He grabbed the keys and gave them to Beca.

Beca looked at them and chuckled lightly, "My plan was to test it tonight."

"But you're racing tonight," Luke quirked his eyebrow in confusion.

"Exactly."

* * *

Beca went to the warehouse where the next race will be held. She called Jesse because she had promised that she would take him but he wasn't available. She took Luke's bike instead of hers. As she entered, everyone turned heads as they heard the sound of the engine. She parked the bike beside Bumper's.

"I thought you couldn't handle street racing anymore," Bumper said with a grin as he checked out the silver motorcycle in front of him.

Beca unfolded the stand and got off the bike. She took off her helmet and simply stared at Bumper.

"How fast does she go?" Donald asked as he bent down to look at the engine closely.

"Why don't we find out? Let's say, a quarter mile race. You and me," Beca looked at Bumper and gestured at the both of them.

Bumper simply laughed loudly, "Wait, don't tell me you haven't had a test run." He gave Beca a weird look. He thought that it was a ridiculous idea to race it without even testing it.

Beca just shrugged, "I figured I'd have a test run tonight…against yours."

Bumper scoffed and was caught off guard with Beca's attitude. He decided to agree with the race, "Okay. How much are we talking about here?"

"You name it."

"Usual. 3,500 dollars," Bumper said.

Luke stood beside Beca and noticed the negotiation between them. He looked at Beca with worry in his face. "You really think this is ready to race?"

Ignoring Luke, Beca let out a grin, "Let's make it higher. How about 4,000?" She said confidently.

Bumper and Donald simply snickered, "Woah. Hold on right there." Bumper tried to stop his laughter, "You have the guts to race against me." Bumper is like the king of street racing. He never loses and he obviously doesn't want to get beaten by a girl.

"I do. Are you scared you might lose your title?" Beca shot back.

Bumper's laugh completely stopped. "I already kicked your ass in the last race."

"So? Let's race again."

Bumper thought about it felt slightly nervous about this. His lips quivered as he nodded frantically, "Alright. Come on." He went to get his motorcycle.

When Bumper disappeared, Luke stood in front of Beca and glared at her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm doing what you want me to do."

"Yeah. I do the whole talking and you just race when I tell you to race. And besides you haven't even tried it yet."

"It's a quarter mile from your garage to this warehouse. It only took me 10 seconds." Beca said in a low voice.

Luke sighed in relief but he was still not sure about the race, "You better be right about that." He patted her back and went to arrange the race. Beca put on her helmet and went to the starting line. As she stopped, she turned her head and saw Bumper stopped beside her. Her attention went back to the finish line. She could hear the crowd cheering for Bumper and some were cheering for her.

"Aight. Aight," a man in a Hawaiian shirt threw his hands in the air to calm everyone down. He stood in front of Beca and Bumper, "You know the drill. Yasmine," He called for a tall brunette, who gave Beca a wink. Beca smirked in response.

"Ready?" The woman yelled. She looked at both racers as she raised a piece of cloth. Beca crouched down as she revved up her engine. She looked straight ahead and focused on the dimmed street. She felt the adrenaline rushing through her body and as soon as she saw the woman drop the cloth, she went full throttle and released the clutch.

Both of them started at the same time. The powerful engine pulled the motorcycle forward and she gripped the handle bars to avoid falling off. Halfway through the course, she could see Bumper gaining. She shifted gears and had caught up with him as they approached the finish line. Beca glanced at her side mirror and saw Bumper shrinking in the distance. Before she knew it, she crossed the finish line ahead of Bumper. She braked hard and screeched to a halt in a cloud of smoke.

Everyone cheered and went to Beca. Luke approached her with a wide smile. He hugged her tightly, "Oh my god! I knew it! I never doubted you."

Beca playfully glared at him. Luke simply laughed and placed his arm around her. The man in the Hawaiian shirt walked over them and was happy about the race, "Aight. You still got it. Welcome to the club, Mitchell." He held out his hand for a handshake then Beca took it.

After getting the money, everybody scrambled for the vehicles when they heard sirens. Beca quickly put on her helmet and drove away. She turned in to a narrow alleyway. At the end was a clear road. She smiled to herself knowing that she wouldn't get caught by the police this time. She drove back to her apartment with a smile on her face.

She missed winning a race. She found herself looking forward to the next one.

* * *

Chloe and Stacie spent the afternoon together. Chloe tuned out Stacie as she thought about Beca. There was something about Beca that had caught Chloe's attention ever since she had met the brunette that night. But when she got to know Beca more, her heart skipped a beat everytime the other girl would look at her.

Stacie noticed the Chloe wasn't paying attention to her story, "Chloe, can you please stop thinking about Beca for a moment and listen to my story?"

Chloe was snapped from her thoughts and quirked an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh please. Aubrey can see your toner for Beca. You are obviously into her. And she obviously likes you too. I've never seen Beca that happy."

Chloe scoffed, "No. I am not. We're just…friends," She trailed off.

"You two were inseparable last night at the party. And I heard she took you somewhere. So did she ask you out?" Stacie said with excitement.

Chloe just laughed and said, "Stace, we're just friends."

Stacie rolled her eyes at her friend's denial.

"I need to focus on my career first. I have a big project coming up," Chloe let out a nervous smile.

Stacie gave her a sympathetic look and placed her hand on the redhead's thigh, "I'm sure this project of yours is going to be a success."

"Yeah, I need to get an apartment too. I'm literally done living with my brother."

"Jesse is the sweetest. I don't see living with him is a problem," The brunette quirked her eyebrow in confusion.

"Haven't lived with him. No opinion," Chloe stated.

Stacie giggled and thought about a way she could help her friend. She suddenly came up with an idea, "Oh! I have a spare room. If you want, you can move in with me. We can split the rent."

Chloe felt excited. "Sure! I'll talk to Jesse about it." Stacie smiled and grabbed her phone to check for new messages.

Chloe sighed and thought about her new job, "I love my job but it's so intimidating. Like gosh, my period's late probably because of the stress. Yesterday, I found a white hair." She rambled as she placed her hands on her face.

Stacie patted her back gently "Chlo, you need to relax. Join Aubrey and me this weekend. We're going to this new spa."

Chloe nodded in agreement, "Thanks, Stacie." Stacie returned a smile and continued with her nails. Chloe sat back on the couch and took a sip of her tea.

* * *

The next day, Beca continued assembling her unfinished motorcycle. She had stopped working on it for a while because she had to fix Luke's bike and she was busy with her street racing gig. As she fixed the wires of the headlights, she heard her doorbell rang. She frowned because she wasn't expecting anyone. She looked through the peephole and saw Chloe.

She opened the door and gave her a small smile, "Hey. Um, what brings you here?"

Chloe smiled brightly, "Uh, I wanted to return your jacket," She held out a plastic bag to Beca, "I had it dry cleaned that's why it took a few days."

"You didn't have to."

"Oh, it's okay. By the way," Chloe knew what she was about to say was sort of out of the blue but she just wanted to make sure that Beca can rely on her, "I just wanted to let you know that I'll always be here for you. I won't run."

Beca just smiled and was pleased by what Chloe had said. She stepped aside to let Chloe in, "Wanna come in?"

Chloe returned the smile and entered her apartment. Beca walked to the kitchen to get something to drink. Chloe took a seat on the couch and saw the unfinished motorcycle. She noticed that it hadn't made that much progress since the last time she went there.

"Do you want anything? Beer or iced tea?" Beca asked.

"Iced tea would be nice." With that, Beca went back to the kitchen to get some iced tea for Chloe. After a few minutes, she returned holding a glass and gave it to Chloe.

"Did you stop working on it? I know it's only been 2 weeks since I went here but I'm just curious," Chloe pointed at the motorcycle.

Beca looked at the motorcycle as she sat beside Chloe. "I may have stopped. I have a job at my friend's garage and I'm always tired when I get home so." She didn't want to let Chloe know that she was doing something illegal like street racing.

Chloe nodded in understanding, "Wow. So what do you do in your friend's garage?"

"I'm a mechanic. I fix cars or motorcycles."

"I bet you're a good one. My car hasn't broken down ever since you fixed it. So when do you think that's going to be done?" Chloe gestured at the bike.

"Um, I don't know. It depends." Beca answered awkwardly. They were quiet for a moment and Chloe thought of a way to keep the conversation going.

"By the way, you told me about your favorite theme park. I'm still looking forward to going there with you."

Beca smiled at this but had a weird feeling, "Okay. Did Aubrey tell you anything? Like did she force you to be friends with me?"

Chloe shook her head and let out a light laugh, "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know. I just…I really have issues with people. Like they just come and go after knowing I'm a failure."

Chloe placed a hand on Beca's lap, "Hey, you're not a failure. Come on, you were a three time champion." She said softly.

"Yeah, I was. There's just something about people leaving because they couldn't stand hanging out with-" Chloe cut her off.

"Trust me. After knowing about it, it doesn't mean I'll like you any less. I don't see the point in that. I really like hanging out with you."

Beca tried to stop the smile that was forming on her face as she felt her heart skipped a beat. "I can take you to Adventure Land this Saturday. If you're free." She added.

"Sure. Can you promise me one thing?" Chloe gave her a hopeful smile and looked down awkwardly.

"What?"

"Promise me, you won't fall in love with me."

Beca simply smirked, "I don't make promises I can't keep." She grabbed her bottle of beer from the table and took a drink.

Chloe rolled her eyes while smiling, "Well, if you think about asking me out, I just want us to be friends." Beca nodded in agreement and Chloe stood up, "I need to go. I still have work to do."

"Okay. Let me walk you to the door," Beca stood up as well and they made their way to the door. As Beca opened it, she asked, "So I'll see you this Saturday?"

Chloe smiled and said, "Yeah. I'll text Stacie's address because I'm moving to her place by then."

"No worries. I know where Stacie lives," Beca said. They gazed at each other for a moment and Chloe was the first to look away. She said goodbye to Beca and walked away.

Beca went back to her apartment and felt excited for Saturday.

* * *

 **A/N: I promise this story will get better. Sorry for the late update.**


	6. Chapter 6

Beca and Jesse went out for drinks before they went to the warehouse.

"Benji wants us to try this new bar. He said the DJ is good. You available this Saturday?" Jesse asked. He already knew that she was going out with Chloe because she basically told him. He just wanted to bring it up.

Beca shook her head as she took a sip of her beer, "I'm gonna hangout with Chloe."

"So, you and Chloe huh?" Jesse smirked, knowingly.

Beca slightly frowned and chuckled, "We're just friends. This is actually the first time we'll be hanging out."

"You know, she talks about you like a lot," Jesse stated.

Beca widened her eyes and became curious, "Really? What did she say?"

"Gotcha." Jesse chuckled as he bit his tongue trying not to laugh loudly. "You like her," He teased.

Beca rolled her eyes while shaking her head in amusement and checked her watch, "We need to go. I still need to get Luke's bike." With that, they both exited the bar and made their way to the warehouse.

* * *

"So you're going to hang out with Beca this Saturday? Now that's something," Aubrey smirked. They decided to go out for dinner since it had been days since they last saw each other.

"Well, I wouldn't consider it as a date," Chloe replied.

"Oh please. You obviously like her," Aubrey rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "I'm really surprised that Beca was the one who asked you out. What did you do to my cousin?"

Chloe simply giggled then she yawned, "I'm so tired. I should probably head home."

Aubrey quirked her eyebrow, "It's only around 7. Are you okay?" She found it unusual that Chloe wanted to go home this early. On normal Friday nights, the redhead would still want to go get a drink. She also noticed that Chloe had been moody the entire time.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Chloe said in a low voice. After paying their bill, they both exited the restaurant and went home.

* * *

The next morning, Chloe woke up and felt much better. She reached for her phone to check for new messages and smiled when she saw a message from Beca. They have been texting each other the past few days.

Beca [9:07am]: Good morning, Red. I get out at 4pm. I'll pick you up by then. See ya later and I hope you have a great day ;)

Chloe couldn't wait to see Beca later. As she fixed her bed, she suddenly felt sick. She went straight to the bathroom to vomit. After flushing the toilet, she frowned as she tried to figure out what could be the cause of her sickness. It might have been the food they ate last night. She quickly took a shower to start her day.

Chloe had moved in with Stacie the day after the brunette told her about the spare room. Stacie's apartment is closer to her office anyway. Jesse was okay with her moving out. She promised to visit him from time to time.

"I'm going out tonight," Chloe said as she made herself a cup of coffee.

"Ooh, who are you going out with?" Stacie asked, intrigued.

"Beca," Chloe poured milk in her coffee. She turned around and noticed the smirk on Stacie's face. She simply rolled her eyes while smiling, "Okay. Fine, I may have a crush on her."

Stacie clapped her hands and squealed in excitement, "I knew it! You should like totally ask her out. Wait, you already did."

Chloe shook her head, "No, I didn't. She wanted to take me to her favorite theme park."

Stacie wiggled her eyebrows while smirking, "Beca doesn't really take people places. It's our job to get her out of her cave. But you, my dear, you are something else." She pointed at Chloe.

Chloe chuckled lightly, "Whatever. I need to go to work." She took her bag and purse. She said goodbye and went out.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

Beca changed her clothes before heading to Stacie's apartment. She decided to go for a plaid shirt and jeans. She had thought of buying something for Chloe but she figured that they were only going out as friends. Okay, she kind of asked Chloe out. Her feelings for Chloe had developed the past few days.

When she had arrived at Stacie's apartment, she knocked on the door and felt nervous. She thought about the things she would say and prayed that she wouldn't get awkward. The door opened and she saw Chloe smiling brightly.

"You ready?" Chloe asked as she shut the door behind her.

Beca was mesmerized by her blue eyes, "Your eyes are…really blue." _Damn it._

Chloe smiled and not sure what to say, "Um, thanks?"

Beca let out a nervous breath and forced a smile. She felt embarrassed with what she just said, "Let's go?" They started walking and Chloe linked their arms together. Beca was caught off guard by the sudden contact but she felt comfortable with it.

Once they arrived at Adventure Land, Beca quickly bought the tickets. Chloe watched Beca as the brunette walked towards her, smiling. The brunette's smile made Chloe's heart melt.

"I'll just pay you later," Chloe said as Beca handed her the ticket.

"No, it's okay. I got it," Beca gave her a small smile.

Chloe quirked her eyebrow and smirked, "Wait, I just want to make things clear. Is this like a date?"

Beca widened her eyes and thought of an excuse, "We're just hanging out like normal friends."

Chloe just looked at her and wasn't buying it. Beca sighed in defeat, "Okay. I like you and I kind of wanted to ask you out but you said you just wanted us to be friends." She cleared her throat, "And I think this is the only way I can ask you out…but as friends," she trailed off.

Chloe pursed her lips and said, "I told you-" Beca cut her off.

"And I also told you I don't make promises I can't keep," Beca gave her a small smile.

"Beca," Chloe began as she looked away from Beca's gaze. She was glad that Beca felt the same but she just wasn't ready to start a new relationship just yet, "I'm kind of in the stage of moving on. And I don't think I'm ready to date anyone yet." She said in a soft voice as she slightly smiled at her.

Beca pursed her lips and said, "I know. I understand and I'm sorry. I'll just take you home and-" She looked down and scratched her head. She mentally kicked herself for telling Chloe her feelings too soon and now she had ruined their night.

"But I really want to spend time with you," Chloe slowly smiled, "Come on. Which one's your favorite ride?"

Beca smiled widely, "I kind of missed riding the roller coaster."

Chloe took Beca's hand as they made their way to the roller coaster. Beca used to go here when she was a kid just to have fun. She didn't bother thinking about her problems when she's here. Beca let Chloe sit first in the cart and she could tell Chloe was scared.

"I got you." Beca said as she intertwined their fingers. Chloe held it tightly as the cart started to move. Beca just laughed lightly everytime she heard Chloe squealing in fear. It was the cutest sound she had heard. Beca's excitement grew bigger as the ride goes up. When they reached the top, here comes the rush. Beca screamed her lungs out as they went down. It felt good to finally scream after all these months. It was like everything was put on a momentary halt.

After riding the roller coaster, they decided to go for the other rides and just enjoyed their time. There are times when they would steal glances at each other. The last ride they went to was the Ferris' Wheel. They were able to watch the sunset. Beca couldn't help but look at Chloe. She was too entranced with the redhead's beauty as the light touched her face. Butterflies erupted in her stomach when she saw Chloe slowly smiling.

"You're missing the view," Chloe turned her head to look at Beca.

"Trust me. My view is way better," Beca continued gazing at Chloe. The redhead blushed and nudged Beca's arm gently. Beca turned her head to watch the view and discreetly placed an arm behind Chloe's shoulders. She was relieved that Chloe didn't mind.

They ate cheeseburgers at a nearby diner and just talked about a lot of things. They talked about their similarities and differences but there was something about those differences that made the two compatible for each other. Chloe ended up talking about her ex but Beca didn't seem to mind.

"We didn't put a label on it. We just fooled around and I don't know, things got deeper I guess," Chloe sighed sadly, "Sometimes I wonder what happens if I had said yes to him like make it official. I would've fought for it. But my mom always said, 'once a cheater, always a cheater.' I mean, I don't even know if what Tom did was considered cheating because it's not like we were exclusive. But it did hurt and he's a different person to me now."

Beca just remained silent and listened to her carefully. Chloe continued, "Now I'm just scared that no one will love me anymore."

Beca slightly frowned, "That's ridiculous."

"I have a question though."

Beca smirked, "Go for it."

Chloe bit the inside of her cheek and took a few seconds before speaking, "Am I a bad person?"

Beca slowly smiled, "The psychologist decided to ask me that question."

Chloe playfully slapped Beca's arm, "Come on. Do you think I'm a bad person?"

"No," Beca answered, "Would I still hang out with you if you were?"

Chloe simply rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

Smiling, Beca continued, "You are an amazing person, Chloe. And I'm not just saying that. I like being around you. We live in an imperfect world, everybody makes mistakes. Stop blaming yourself for what happened, " She gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Chloe smiled at the other girl's words. "Right now, I just want to forget the pain," Chloe took her hand and started drawing patterns on the brunette's forehand.

Beca's heart skipped a beat when Chloe touched her. She had thought of an idea that might help Chloe, "I went to the beach one night, a few days after I got out of the hospital. All I felt was anger and pain. I wish I could just wake up the next day and forget about everything but it wasn't that easy. When I stepped into the water and felt the cool breeze, I decided to just unload everything. I screamed out all the anger and pain. It did feel good but of course the pain is still there but at least it wasn't as bad as before."

Chloe didn't reply right away. She stopped what she was doing and looked at Beca, "Can we go to the beach you're talking about?"

Beca smiled and left money on the table as she stood up. She took Chloe's hand and they made their way out of the diner.

Beca parked her motorbike and Chloe quickly ran to the shore. The sea breeze was cool but it was comforting. Beca sat down on the sand and watched Chloe walking towards the water. The redhead removed her shoes and felt the sand beneath her feet. She took a deep breath and shouted.

Beca was right, it felt good to just scream and let it all out. She shouted all the things she would've told Tom but couldn't do it in front of him. Once she was done, she sat down beside Beca and found herself crying. She rested her head on Beca's shoulder and Beca placed an arm around her.

* * *

Beca walked Chloe to her apartment door. Their hands brushed against each other as they walked and Beca fought the urge to hold her hand but to her surprise, Chloe had intertwined their fingers.

"Thank you and honestly I feel better," Chloe smiled to Beca.

"I had a feeling you needed that." They stopped in front of the door and Chloe stood in front of Beca.

Beca gave her a small smile, "So I guess this is goodnight."

"Yeah," Chloe looked for her keys to her apartment in her purse and unlocked it. Beca waited for her to enter. Once the door was unlocked, Chloe turned to Beca once again.

Beca was having a debated to herself if she would kiss Chloe or not, "Um…Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Chloe smiled. When Beca turned away, Chloe pulled her by the wrist, "Beca, wait."

"Yeah?" Beca took a step closer. Chloe looked back at her dark blue eyes then down to her lips. She couldn't hide her feelings towards Beca anymore. She grabbed her by the neck and gently pressed her lips against hers. She let her lips linger for a moment.

Chloe was the first to pull away with a smile. Beca blinked a few times as she recovered from the kiss, "Wow. Um. What happened to I-just-want-us-to-be-friends?" She slowly smirked.

"I like you too," Chloe smiled lovingly.

Beca sighed happily, "Does this mean I get a second date?"

"We'll see," Chloe smiled as she entered her apartment as she played the events that happened a while ago in her head. She admitted to herself that she's completely falling for Beca.

As Beca made her way downstairs, her phone started to ring. She saw Luke's name.

"Where the hell are you? Do you need money or not?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way," Beca hung up and quickly made her way to Luke's garage to pick up the motorbike. She found herself smiling like an idiot thinking about Chloe.


	7. Chapter 7

Aubrey spent the rest of her morning with Beca. Unlike before, she would only visit Beca once a week since the brunette spent most of her time with Chloe lately. She couldn't help but feel happy for Beca now that she's doing much better than before.

"When I'm with her, it's like I'm a different person. She makes me feel great," Beca sighed happily. "I'm so happy, Aubrey. And I promise I won't break her heart."

"Well, I'm glad you're happy," Aubrey said with a smile as she placed her hand on Beca's lap. The past few months were tough for her cousin but she had to admit, Chloe changed her life. When she saw them talking during Stacie's party, she had never seen Beca smile like that in months.

"By the way, I owe you money, right?" Beca said as she reached for her wallet. She handed her cousin money but Aubrey declined.

"It's okay. You don't need to," Aubrey widened her eyes when she saw the shit load of money in Beca's wallet. "Where on earth did you get that money? Are you still street racing?" She asked as she furrowed her eyebrows.

Beca bit the inside of her cheek and kept her wallet, "Um…sort of… Maybe," she answered in a small voice.

Aubrey crossed her arms and stared her down, "I told you if you already had enough money to pay for everything, you would stop."

Beca looked away and rubbed her temple as she thought of something to say, "I have a decent job, Aubrey. I work at Luke's garage as a mechanic."

"Ok. So why would you continue doing it?" She gave her a questioning look.

Beca wanted to explain but she couldn't let the words out. Aubrey sighed in exasperation, "What you're doing is dangerous and I think you knew that right from the start. Beca, you have to think about the consequences. What if you got caught again? I won't be around to save your ass all the time. What if something happened to you? I mean, it's street racing!"

Beca sighed in defeat. She knew she couldn't win this argument with Aubrey, "Fine. I'll talk to Luke about it."

"Good," Aubrey said as she sat back on the couch. They were quiet for a moment, "But I'm still happy for you and Chloe." She broke the silence.

Beca let out a small smile. Aubrey can be uptight most of the time but she knew the blonde would never end their conversation with an argument. "I know," she said as she turned her head to look at her. Aubrey smiled a bit and slowly laughed.

"But seriously, if you wouldn't stop with this whole racing thing, I will wreck the motorcycle you've been working on for months."

Beca's jaw dropped, "You. Wouldn't."

"Oh hell I will," Aubrey said as she checked her watch, "And I need to go. I have an audition to go to."

Beca furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Audition? I thought you were done with that?"

"Well, it's been 2 years. I mean, why not try it again," Aubrey took her things as they both made their way to the door.

"Goodluck with your audition then," Beca said as she opened the door for her.

Aubrey smiled and thanked her, "Remember what I told you." She pointed at her. Beca saluted with a smirk then Aubrey left.

* * *

 _Two days later…_

Like her brother, Chloe also had planned out her life. She had planned two things; One, she wanted to find a job that makes her happy. She loved her job but she had a feeling that there's still something out there for her. Lastly, she wants to get married and have a family of her own someday. She loves kids and wants to have kids. But this wasn't the right time to have one.

 _Two lines._ Chloe let out a nervous breath as she looked at the result of her pregnancy test for the nth time. She hoped that this was just dream but it wasn't. Her period was late and she had morning sickness, she took it as a sign to take the test. She was hesitant at first but she just wanted to make sure. She threw out the stick, washed her face to freshen up and looked at herself in the mirror.

The first thing she had thought of was how to tell Beca. Their relationship was going well. Sure, it's only been a week but she knew that this could be something amazing. She was afraid that it might end soon. She felt even more anxious about telling Tom. Of course, he has to know about it and would do everything to get back with her.

She was snapped from her thoughts when she heard a knock on the bathroom door, "Chloe, I need to use the bathroom. What's taking you so long?" Stacie asked.

Chloe took a deep breath and opened the door, "Sorry." She went straight to her bedroom.

Stacie frowned. She noticed the sudden change of vibe from her roommate. "Is everything alright?" She asked with concern.

"Yeah," Chloe replied, not making eye-contact. She shut the door behind and just lied down in bed. She couldn't help but feel scared and nervous. She wasn't ready for this. Tears fell from her eyes. She wiped them away when she heard her phone ringing. When she saw it was Beca, she took a deep breath and tried her best not to sound like she just cried before answering.

"Hey, you." Chloe forced a smile.

"I was just thinking about you," Beca said. She heard Chloe sniffling, "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

Chloe pursed her lips as she held back her tears, "Yeah. Can you come over?"

"Ok. I'll be there as soon as I can. I just need to close the garage. Are you sure everything is okay?" Beca asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I just miss you."

Beca smiled at this but she knew there was something else going on, "Well, I miss you too. I promise I'll come over."

"Ok," Chloe hung up and felt a bit better. She didn't know how and when to tell Beca but she was more worried about her reaction.

After twenty minutes, Chloe heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Hey, it's me," Beca said behind the door. Chloe got off the bed to get it. She smiled once she opened the door and before Beca could speak, she hugged her girlfriend. Beca hugged her back and kissed her temple.

As they made their way inside, Beca kicked off her shoes and joined Chloe in bed. Beca lied down and Chloe rested her head on her chest. Beca placed an arm around her as the redhead played with her free hand. There was silence but it was comforting. Beca loved her cuddling sessions with Chloe. She wasn't really a fan of cuddling until she met Chloe.

Beca knew something was wrong, judging by how Chloe sounded on the phone a while ago. "So what are you thinking?" She knew Chloe was in deep thought at the moment.

"There's just a lot of things going on in my head. Work and whatnot," Chloe replied as she drew patterns on Beca's forehand.

"You know you can talk to me about anything," Beca assured her, "I may not know anything about your field of work but I'll try." Chloe smiled and raised her head. She kissed Beca on the cheek and looked at her for a moment.

Beca gave her a small smile and intertwined their fingers. She brushed her lips against the redhead's knuckles, "Come on. What's bothering you?"

Chloe bit her lip nervously, "I'm just not happy with my job. I love psychology but researching about theme parks isn't what I really wanted."

Beca nodded in understanding, "Well, why don't you find a new job then? Y'know, something that makes you happy."

"I just haven't figured it out yet."

"I know you'll figure it out soon. Whatever your decision is, I'll support you all the way," Beca gave her a reassuring smile.

Chloe smiled back at her and leaned in to kiss Beca on the lips. It started out as a soft kiss but it soon became a make-out session. Beca moved so she was on top and she slipped her hand under Chloe's shirt as she trailed kisses on her neck but the redhead stopped her.

"We can't-," Chloe pulled away. She felt bad for not being intimate enough with Beca.

Beca sighed and could sense the reason why, "It's okay." She looked away in embarrassment.

Chloe could read Beca's face and could guess that she was thinking about her leg. She tugged Beca's shirt, "Hey. It's not that. I'm just not ready yet." She said in a comforting voice.

"Don't worry. I can wait. I mean, I'm not ready for that as well," Beca smiled sheepishly, "It's been a long time and a lot has changed. My leg-"

"Hey, I think you're beautiful and sexy," Chloe smirked as she trailed her fingers on Beca's sides.

"You are the most beautiful person I've ever laid my eyes on," Beca kissed the corner of Chloe's lips. She lied down beside Chloe and their faces were a few centimeters apart as their foreheads touched.

Beca pulled her closer and kissed the tip of her nose. Chloe couldn't help but feel safe. She had stopped worrying for a moment and just relaxed herself in Beca's arms. She didn't want this moment to end. She didn't want her relationship with Beca to end when it just started. She wasn't sure how Beca would react if she told her what's really going on. Deep down, she knew she has to tell her soon. She expected the worst things that could happen.

* * *

The next day, Beca knocked on the doorframe of Luke's office. He gestured for her to come in. He closed the folder he was looking at and took a minute to talk.

"So, what's up?" Luke asked as he sat back on his chair.

Beca pursed her lips and said, "I think I need to stop with street racing." She hoped that Luke would understand.

Luke didn't respond for a moment, "Oh." He scratched his head and sighed, "Um. May I ask why?"

"I don't know. I think I should stop. I already got all the money I need. My pockets aren't empty," Beca stated, "And besides, I already paid everything. So is it okay? I can coach the next racer you're going to hire. It's not like I'm going to quit my day job."

Luke thought about for a moment and nodded in understanding, "Well, it really sucks. I mean, you're like the alpha racer now," He chuckled, "But if that's your decision, it's okay." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Beca smiled back, "Okay. So are we cool?"

"Yeah. I mean, you will coach the next racer I'm going to hire, right?" Luke asked.

Beca laughed lightly, "Yeah, sure." Luke stood up to get two bottles of beer and handed one to Beca but the brunette declined his offer.

"I think I'm gonna stop with the alcohol too."

Luke was taken aback and slowly smiled, "Whoa. What did you eat for breakfast? Do you have like a girlfriend now?"

"Apparently, I'm dating someone," Beca replied with a smile.

Luke felt intrigued, "And who is this lucky girl?" He took a sip of his beer.

"Chloe."

Luke choked upon hearing the name, "What? Really? Does Jesse know?"

Beca simply chuckled, "He said he's cool with it as long as I won't break her heart which I won't."

"So is Chloe the reason behind all this 'new Beca?'" Luke gestured at her.

"Well, no. I just think that I should really fix my life. Have a fresh start," Beca answered.

"Is this for real? It was like a few weeks ago you were this lonely hermit." Luke was happy that Beca had finally come to her senses to actually fix her life. He knew how hard it was for Beca to get back on her feet after everything that's happened.

Beca laughed lightly and said, "I don't know. I'm just done with my old life." Luke nodded and patted her back with a smile. She was happy right now. Ever since she had started dating Chloe, she suddenly had the motivation to turn things around with her life. She didn't see anything that could possibly go wrong with her relationship with Chloe. Or so she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe and Jesse maintained a good relationship ever since their parents got married. They promised that they wouldn't hide things from each other. In times like this, Chloe wasn't ready to tell anyone about her pregnancy. Sure, she would tell Aubrey and Stacie eventually but she thought about the first person who has to know about the "news" would be Jesse.

Chloe knocked on the door and let out a nervous breath. She forced a smile when she saw that the door had opened.

"Chloe, what brings you here?" Jesse asked with a small smile, slightly surprised to see her sister at this time of the day. He stepped aside so Chloe could enter.

Chloe took a deep breath before speaking as she entered the apartment, "I need to tell you something."

Jesse closed the door from behind. "I already know you're dating Beca and it's okay. I want you to be happy," He said in a comforting voice with a reassuring smile. Beca told him about their relationship. It was a bit awkward at first but he knew Beca wasn't the kind of person who would hurt Chloe.

Chloe smiled, knowing that her brother was okay about it. "I am happy. But there's something I really need to tell you and you have to promise not to tell anyone especially Dad," Chloe said as she searched for her brother's eyes.

Jesse nodded and they both sat down on the couch, "What is it?"

Chloe exhaled slowly, "I'm pregnant."

Jesse left his mouth open slightly as he let the words sink in. It took him a few seconds to say something, "Is Tom the father?"

Chloe's face grew serious, "No, Beca's the father. Of course, it's Tom!"

Jesse slightly raised his hands in surrender and sighed deeply. He remained silent for a moment. Chloe pulled her hair back and tears escaped from her eyes, "I don't know what to do, Jesse."

Jesse rubbed his forehead as he thought of something to say, "Does Beca know about this?"

"I haven't told her yet. I don't even know how she will react. I'm scared to tell her. I don't want to lose her, Jess." She started crying.

Jesse wrapped an arm around her. She rested her head on her brother's shoulder. "You still need to tell her, Chloe. I mean, she has to know. Are you planning on telling Tom?"

"No. He would do anything just to get back with me. I can't do this to Beca." Chloe knew that if she told Tom, he would do just about anything to fix their relationship. She couldn't just break up with Beca and start a new relationship with the person who she doesn't love anymore.

Jesse sighed and kissed the top of Chloe's head, "It'll be okay." He couldn't help but think about Beca's possible reactions if she found out.

* * *

Chloe spent the night at Beca's apartment. They decided to just cuddle on the couch and talk about random stuff like what they do most of the time. There had been quiet moments but it was comforting. She rested her head on Beca's chest as she tried to figure out how to solve the Rubik's cube. Beca smiled internally at how focused Chloe was in solving it.

Chloe sighed in defeat and raised her head to look at Beca, "Okay, fine. How do you solve this thing?" She grew frustrated and slightly glared at Beca. The brunette couldn't help but chuckle.

"I follow an algorithm," Beca took the Rubik's cube from Chloe and started shuffling it. After two minutes, she twisted one side and had solved the cube. She handed it to Chloe and the redhead nodded, looking impressed.

"I've never been more attracted to you," Chloe gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Beca smiled as she deepened the kiss.

Chloe eventually pulled away and gazed at Beca then danced her fingers on her chest. "Can I ask you something? Promise me, you won't freak out."

"Okay. Shoot," Beca replied softly. She brushed the redhead's hair and smiled.

"What do you think about kids?" Chloe asked.

Beca had to admit she slightly freaked out. She took a few minutes to answer, "I never imagined myself as a family person but maybe someday I will have kids. I guess I'm not ready for that at the moment."

Chloe simply smiled in response. Beca quirked her eyebrow, curious as to why Chloe had asked that, "Why'd you ask?"

"It was just a question." Chloe said as she snuggled beside Beca. She wanted to tell her then and there but she couldn't do it.

Beca got comfortable with their position. She kisses the top of Chloe's head occasionally.

After a few minutes, Chloe sat up. "Um, do you want to get something to eat?"

Beca slightly frowned and smiled, "We just had sandwiches a while ago." She let out a light laugh, "Where do you wanna go?"

"Can we just order pizza and stay here?" Chloe said. "I'm just too lazy go out right now."

Beca smiled and said, "Okay." She stood up to call for pizza.

* * *

 _A few weeks later._

Chloe [7:09pm]: Hey, I can't make it tonight. I'm really tired. xo

Beca sighed and frowned at the text message. For the past week, she's having a stable-ish relationship with Chloe. The first few weeks were okay because she understood that Chloe was busy with work. But this time, it's happening more often. They would talk on the phone but Chloe would always end up falling asleep or she'll say she's tired. It was always the redhead's excuse and it was bothering Beca. She talked to Aubrey about it.

"She's going to break up with me," Beca groaned in frustration and plopped down the couch after pacing around.

"Beca, relax. If you feel uncomfortable about this, then go talk to her. I'm sure she has a reason why," Aubrey knew about Chloe's pregnancy and was dying to tell Beca. She was worried about her cousin but she made a promise to Chloe not to tell her. "Don't jump to conclusions."

Beca sighed and rubbed her temple, "So she's always tired. That's a pretty lame excuse for me now."

"Just talk to her. Ranting about it wouldn't help," Aubrey said in calm voice.

"What if she gets mad at me and it's officially over? I don't know, I feel like I'm walking on thin ice. I don't want to lose her."

"I know you don't want to. I saw how happy you were doing the past few weeks. Beca, this is fixable."

"I feel like there's something going on. It's like she's hiding something from me. Be honest with me, Aubrey," Beca moved to face her and searched for her eyes, "Is she seeing someone else?"

Aubrey gave her a look of disbelief, "Really, Beca? Chloe would never do that. I mean, Tom cheated on her and you know that."

"Ok. I'm sorry. I'm just freaking out."

Beca gave it a week but everything's just the same. She was starting to become more anxious about their relationship. She didn't know where this was going. They would go out but when they do, Chloe would always end up being bored even though she convinced Beca that she wasn't. In that moment, Beca knew something was really wrong.

"Am I boring you?" Beca asked after telling Chloe about her day at the garage. She noticed Chloe who seemed to have zoned out.

"No, I'm just having a headache," Chloe rubbed her temple and put down her fork. They were having dinner and Beca was glad Chloe had agreed to it and was trying her best to fix whatever is happening between them.

Beca paused for a moment before replying. She couldn't find a reason to be upset towards Chloe. Yet this is one of those nights when Chloe was 'too tired' to do something with her. But part of her understands that Chloe was stressed with work. "Come on, I'll take you home." She said as she called the waiter's attention for the bill.

They hadn't been intimate with each other that much the past few weeks. Chloe would kiss Beca on the cheek before parting ways but it wasn't the same. They wouldn't even hold hands while walking like before. Beca really wanted to ask Chloe what's going on but she knew tonight wasn't the right time.

Chloe could sense she had made Beca somewhat upset because of the way she has been acting. But now wasn't the time since her headache was killing her. "Hey, I'm sorry if I'm not feeling well tonight," She apologized in a soft voice as she reached for her hand.

"No, it's okay. It's not your fault," Beca said and forced a small smile. She placed a kiss on the other girl's knuckles.

"You want stay for the night?" Chloe asked, hoping that Beca would say yes.

"I think I'll just go home. You need to rest and I have some stuff to do," Beca replied. She wasn't in the mood to cuddle with Chloe knowing there was something going on between them. It might just upset Chloe if she brought that up.

Chloe nodded in understanding. She kissed Beca on the cheek and made her way inside. She leaned against the door and tried to ignore the pain of her head. She was on the verge of tears.

"Did you tell her already?" Stacie said. She came from her room and heard Chloe's light sobs.

Chloe just simply shook her head. Stacie titled her head and stretched her arms out for a hug, "Chloe, at some point you have to tell her. You can't keep doing this to Beca."

"I'm just waiting for the right time."

What they didn't know was that Beca heard them behind the door. She clenched her jaw as the words float inside her head. She couldn't believe this was going to happen to her again now that she had fallen in love with Chloe. She figured to give the redhead some space.

* * *

 _Two days later…_

Chloe stayed at her apartment since Beca didn't make any plans with her. It's quite odd that she hadn't received any texts from Beca the past two days. She would usually text her in the morning or ask how her day is going. She wanted to call her but she hesitated. She knew everything she had done the past few weeks made Beca more upset but she just didn't know what to do. She had regret not giving her best effort with their relationship. She was just scared. She was even more scared that Beca would leave her.

Chloe was snapped from her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. She frowned because she wasn't expecting anyone and she didn't order dinner that night. When she opened the door, she saw Beca with a serious look on her face. Not quite happy to see her.

"Can we talk?" Beca asked.

"I left you a bunch of messages," Chloe said.

"Yeah, I got them. I just needed to talk to you personally. And I just want to clear things out."

Chloe stepped aside to let Beca in but the brunette didn't move. "What are we doing?" Beca began to ask as she stayed in her position, not wanting to enter.

Chloe quirked her eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Chloe. Don't act like you don't know it. Do you still want to go out with me? I just don't see where this is going," Beca gestured at the both of them.

Chloe knew exactly what Beca was talking about. She didn't answer for a moment. Beca took it as a sign to continue, "I understand you're busy with work and I know you're not looking for anything serious. But when we go out you would always say you're tired and sometimes you wouldn't reply to my messages or call me back. I had to call Stacie but she said you were sleeping. What's going on, Chloe? Do you really like me or you're just forcing yourself to go out with me because you knew about my past?"

"Beca," Chloe began.

"You know what? Forget it. Just give me a straight answer."

Chloe pursed her lips and was ready to explain everything to Beca but she couldn't let the words out. She looked back at the brunette's eyes and saw nothing but pain. Tears fell from her eyes as she thought of what she had done. She busied herself thinking about the fear of losing Beca in her life that she didn't realize Beca was slowly slipping away. This was definitely the right time to tell her.

Not getting any response, Beca pushed her tongue against the inside of her cheek, a mannerism she does when she's upset. She slightly nodded and started to walk away.

Chloe watched her and mentally kicked herself for being a coward. She followed her downstairs but when she reached the door, she heard an engine start and saw Beca drove away fast. In that moment, she knew Beca doesn't want to see her again.

-  
 **A/N: I'm sorry for the late update. I had a writer's block and I had a lot of school work to do. I'll try to update when I can.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe was the best thing that happened to Beca. She couldn't even forgive herself for walking out on Chloe just like that. She didn't even give her a chance to explain. But what was there to explain? Chloe was going to break up with her anyway. She heard her conversation with Stacie very well. She didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything but she heard it.

She wanted to fix things between her and Chloe but she ran away. She believed that Chloe wouldn't even bother to give them a chance anymore. Whatever Chloe's reason was, Beca was pretty sure their relationship wouldn't last long.

It's been two days since she had talked to Chloe. No calls. No texts. Of course, she was expecting this to happen. She did miss her. She decided to finish her motorcycle to keep her mind off things but she would always end up thinking about the redhead. It's quite frustrating. So she went to work instead.

"You seem a little off lately. What's up?" Luke asked as she watched Beca wiping some wrenches.

"Nothing."

"First fight? It's pretty obvious something's going on between you and Chloe," He had put on a grin.

"Yeah? Then go ask her what's the problem," Beca shot back.

Luke was taken a back with the brunette's response, "Woah. What happened?" He asked with a worried tone.

Before Beca could speak, she heard Jesse's voice enter the garage.

"Hey, Luke. I need these parts and-" Jesse looked up and saw Beca, "Hey, Becs." It was a friendly greeting but it wasn't like before. It felt somewhat awkward.

Beca didn't greet him back. She just stared at him but her eyes were filled with guilt. She knew things would be a bit awkward between them. Of course Jesse would know about what happened.

"Yeah, I'll look into it," Luke took the list and went to his office.

"Jesse-" Beca began. She knew she had promised Jesse that she wouldn't hurt Chloe.

"I know, Beca. Chloe is just going through something right now and I understand that you had to feel that way. But know one thing Beca, she said everything was real. I've never seen her light up like that ever since you came to her life."

"I think she wasn't ready to start a new relationship and maybe things were a bit fast."

Jesse didn't respond for a moment. He simply nodded in understanding, "I need to go. I'll see you around." He gave her a small smile and left. He didn't want to expand their conversation more.

Beca frowned to what Jesse had said. Of course Chloe was going through something –moving on with Tom- but the redhead kept pushing her away. It was quite ironic actually because she should be the one who would always push people away. The only question that's floating in her head right now was why wouldn't Chloe talk to her about it? She grew even more furious because she had trusted Chloe but she couldn't understand why Chloe wouldn't do the same. It was unfair.

* * *

"She had every right to walk away to be honest. I'm such a shitty person," Chloe said as she took a sip of her tea the Stacie had given her. Just like Beca, Chloe was going through the same. She knew what she did had hurt Beca and she wished she could turn back time.

"Chloe, you still have to tell Beca about it. She needs an explanation," Stacie said as she took a seat across her.

"She obviously doesn't want to see me again. And if I did tell her, I'm sure she won't be staying that long."

Stacie sighed knowing she wouldn't win if she argued to Chloe about it. Beca and Chloe had one thing in common, they would always jump to conclusions. They would always make assumptions. That's one main thing Stacie had observed between the two. "So what are you going to do now?" She asked.

"Move on, I guess. I have a new life ahead of me," Chloe took a deep breath.

"We're here for you, Chloe," Stacie reached out and held her arm. She gave the redhead a reassuring smile.

Chloe returned the smile and couldn't help but think about Beca.

* * *

That night Beca was looking through the blueprints of her motorcycle as she tries to think about the parts she needed to buy. She had saved a handful of money from street racing. She might consider going back to that life if she needed more money.

She slightly jumped when she heard her doorbell. When she opened the door, she wasn't really surprised to see Aubrey.

"Before you say anything, I had a reason why," Beca said as she made her way back to her living room. She left the door open so Aubrey could enter.

"That's why I'm here to find out," Aubrey stated as she folded her umbrella and left it on the corner. "The Beca Mitchell I know always has a reason why she runs away."

"I'm not really in the mood to talk about it," Beca replied, as she sat back on the couch. She locked her eyes on the blueprints and started listing down the parts she needed.

"Beca," Aubrey began. She sat down on the couch beside her and gave her a sympathetic look, "Come on. Tell me what happened. I'm not on anybody's side until I hear yours."

Beca sighed and waited for a few seconds before answering, "I don't know. I just feel like nothing's happening. I know she's not looking for anything serious and I just maybe thought she's forcing herself to date me out of pity. It's not fair."

Aubrey nodded in understanding. She couldn't help but feel bad towards the situation Beca was in right now.

"How is she?" Beca asked. She didn't really want to know how Chloe was but she still cared for her.

"Well, I can't lie. She's not taking it too well," Aubrey said with a sad smile.

Beca sighed and rubbed her forehead, "I shouldn't have walked away. I've let my thoughts get in the way. But whatever, Chloe was going to break up with me anyway."

Aubrey frowned in confusion, "What makes you think that?"

"I kind of heard Stacie and Chloe talking about not telling me something. I assumed Chloe didn't want to date me anymore."

"Beca, I've known Chloe half of my life and I know for sure she's serious with dating. She's just going through something."

Beca pursed her lips and got slightly irritated that Aubrey knows something, "Did you know what Stacie and Chloe were talking about?"

Aubrey felt nervous and wasn't sure whether to tell Beca the truth or not, "Beca."

Beca stood up and shot a glare at the blonde. "Oh my god! You know, I can't believe you would hide that from me. I thought we made a promise not to hide anything from each other. Now tell me, Aubrey. What's going on with Chloe the past few days?"

Aubrey looked at her for a brief moment and said, "Okay." She took a deep breath before speaking. "Chloe is going to kill me when she finds out about this. There's something you should know."

"What?" Beca crossed her arms and looked at Aubrey who was getting her shit together.

"I know Chloe's been acting weird lately and the only reason why is because," Aubrey paused for a moment, "She's pregnant."

Beca dropped her shoulders and her face softened. It took a few minutes for her to take in what Aubrey had just said. No wonder Chloe's reason was always tired and she's been off lately. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my right to tell. I've always told her to tell you but she's scared. She's scared that you'll leave her."

Beca needed to breathe. She sat down beside Aubrey and buried her face in her hands. Aubrey rubbed her back in circles to comfort her. "I can't believe this. And I did," She mumbled to herself. "I don't know what to do."

"Do you love her?" Aubrey asked.

Beca bit her bottom lip and thought about what to do. She stood up and took her raincoat from the coat hanger.

"Where are you going?" Aubrey asked.

"I just need to go on a drive."

"But it's raining outside!" Aubrey shouted but Beca just shut the door.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter is too short. I just didn't know how to make it longer lol. I mean I tried but then it didn't work well with the flow of my story. Let me know what you think :)


	10. Chapter 10

Since it was her day off, Chloe spent the half of her day sleeping. Though she just spent most of the time just lying down and listening to music. Then she heard someone pounding on the door. She grunted as she put on her robe and made her way to get the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Aubrey.

"Aubrey, what are you doing here?" Chloe said as she opened the door and her eyes adjusted with the light.

Aubrey was trying to catch her breath, "Have you seen Beca?"

Chloe quirked her eyebrow, "I thought you will visit her today."

"Yeah I did but she wasn't there," Aubrey said.

"Maybe she's just at work or something. She's not here."

"I called Luke but he said he hadn't heard anything from Beca since two days ago."

Chloe felt a pang of worry and let Aubrey in, "Did you try to call her?"

"I did and she wouldn't answer my calls. I think her phone is dead," Aubrey took a deep breath and sat on the couch.

"I'll ask Jesse if she's with him," Chloe gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She took her phone and called Jesse. Unfortunately, Jesse hadn't from Beca since two days ago as well.

"Aubrey, what happened two days ago?" Chloe asked in a calm voice as she sat down beside her bestfriend.

"Okay," Aubrey moved a bit so she was facing Chloe, "I told Beca the truth. And maybe she freaked out."

Chloe frowned, "Aubrey, why would you do that?"

"I know it wasn't mine to tell but Chlo, she needed to know."

"Yeah, but-" Chloe sighed and pulled her hair back, "It doesn't matter. What matters is that we find Beca and hope that she's okay." Aubrey nodded and rested her head on Chloe's shoulder.

* * *

Beca needed to escape so she decided to stay by the beach. She wanted to get away from reality for a while. So she switched her phone off, bought a bottle of wine and waited for the sunset. Running away had been Beca's motto in life. She had the habit of running away from her problems. She had shut everybody out because she thinks it's much easier. Well she had made a few exceptions. Only a few people can break down her walls –Aubrey, Jesse, Luke and Stacie. It takes her a lifetime to trust other people. After her accident, her walls grew higher and higher. She wasn't expecting to meet Chloe.

It was safe to say Chloe did change her life for good. She had been living in a dark place and Chloe was her flashlight. Everything seems so easy around Chloe. But then things got bumpy between the two of them and now she hated herself for running away from Chloe.

Chloe is going to have a baby and she's going to have a whole new life ahead of her. Beca kept replaying those words in her head. Sure, it did freak her out. Now that they have broken up, she could just ignore the problem. But part of her couldn't do it. She kept running and running until she doesn't know where to go. The only reason why she kept running is because she's scared of making decisions. Right from the moment she fell in love with Chloe, she knew what she wanted in life. She wanted to be with Chloe.

She was having doubts if Chloe would even get back together with her. Of course, she would tell Tom. So maybe knocking on Chloe's door wouldn't matter anyway. All she knows is that Chloe needs her. She wanted to let Chloe know she's there for her.

She took out her phone and switched it back on to check if she had messages. Of course, Aubrey would call her 27 times since the day she drove away. She stayed in a hotel near the beach for the past two days. She texted Aubrey back saying that everything is okay and that she just needed time to be alone.

She sighed and kept her phone in her pocket. She looked up and continued to watch the sunset.

* * *

Aubrey told Chloe that Beca was okay and she felt somewhat relieved. Aubrey stayed for lunch and she left since she still had to attend to important matters at work. Stacie is out of town because she needed to go to her brother's wedding. Jesse is probably out for the night but he did promise to visit her in the morning and eat breakfast with her. But tonight, Chloe is alone.

She couldn't help but think about her future. It still blows her mind that she's going to have a baby. She was planning on telling Tom but from what she had heard he had met someone new and that he's happy. She didn't want to ruin that and besides she wasn't ready to tell him yet. She had thought about how she could handle this financially. She had a stable job and that's good. Sure she wasn't happy with her current job but she needed it.

But of course, she's still scared. She's worried that she might fail as a parent because she wasn't ready for this. She slightly jumped when she heard a knock on her door. She quickly stood up from the couch to get it. She was surprised to see Beca when she opened the door.

There was silence between the two of them. Both are waiting for the other person to speak up. Before Beca opened her mouth, Chloe pulled her in for a hug and started sobbing. She buried her face on the crook of the brunette's neck. She could feel Beca's arms around her waist as she hugged her back tightly.

They spent the night cuddling. Chloe rested her head on Beca's shoulder. Beca could feel Chloe's breathing on her collar bone. She pulled the redhead closer and planted a kiss on top of Chloe's head. She knew what she was getting into but she loved Chloe and would do anything for her. Problems will just come later on but right now, she knows Chloe needs her. She promised herself to take care of Chloe and love her.

Chloe couldn't help but let out a small smile as she wrapped her arm around Beca's torso. She could also feel Beca's arm wrapped around her shoulders. Cuddling with Beca made her feel safe. She forgets all the anxiety and was happy to know that Beca is here with her. Beca made her feel like everything is going to be okay. She felt stronger.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Beca asked in a calm voice. She wasn't mad at Chloe for not telling her.

Chloe lifted her head so she can see Beca's face. She licked her lips and bit her bottom lip. A mannerism she does when she's nervous. "I just didn't know how you were going to react. I guess I was scared." She waited for a reaction from Beca but all she got was a blank stare. She knew Beca was going to say something.

"Please say something," Chloe muttered.

Beca took a deep breath, "When were you planning on telling me?"

"I was going to tell you the night…you walked away," Chloe answered.

Beca moved so she was in a sitting position, "I'm sorry for being a total jerk for walking out on you."

"It's okay. You had every right to be mad at me. I'm the one who should be sorry for not telling you."

Beca took her hand and intertwined their fingers, "It doesn't matter anymore. I want you to know that I'll always be there for you. I'll go to the doctor's appointments with you and all those classes and stuff. I will be there."

"Beca, you don't have to do that. Being here is more than enough."

"You know I would anything for you. I love you, Chloe."

Chloe pursed her lips and looked away from Beca, "I love you too, Beca. But are you sure about this? I don't want you to regret this in the future. It's going to be a bumpy ride."

"I want to be with you. I can't imagine myself with anyone else but you. You make me happy and I've never been this happy in my entire life. If I didn't come here tonight, that will be my biggest regret."

Chloe simply smiled and leaned in to gently kiss Beca on the lips. Beca kissed her back as she brushed her thumb against the redhead's cheek.

"I missed you," Chloe said as she pulled away. Their faces were still close.

"I missed you more. I promise I won't leave," Beca whispered and kissed Chloe's forehead.

Those words are enough to let Chloe know that Beca is staying. That's all what Chloe wanted to hear.

* * *

A month later…

"I'm nervous."

"Everything is going to be okay," Beca held Chloe's hand and kissed her knuckles. She sat beside Chloe who was lying in bed. Chloe is scheduled to have her ultrasound. "You look beautiful today."

Chloe could the butterflies in her stomach and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, "Thank you for being here."

"Always." Beca smiled lovingly at her, "And besides I don't have to go to work today. Luke said I can have a day off and I wanted spend it with you."

Chloe's smile grew bigger. When she was about to kiss Beca on the lips, the doctor arrived. Beca stood up quickly and smiled awkwardly at the doctor.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Camp and we are going to see each other for the next few months," She said with a friendly smile. She had blonde hair and Beca swore she reminded her of Aubrey. But Dr. Camp seems more approachable and friendly.

"So Chloe Beale, right?" Dr. Camp asked.

"Yes and this is my girlfriend, Beca." Chloe introduced her. Beca held out her hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you," Dr. Camp took her hand and smiled brightly. "So shall we proceed with the ultrasound?"

"Of course," Chloe smiled back as she lifted her shirt up so Dr. Camp can apply the gel on her abdomen. Beca held Chloe's hand the whole time and would occasionally kiss the top of her head.

Dr. Camp turned on a screen and she placed a small wand on the area where she had applied gel. All of them locked their eyes on the screen and waited to see the baby.

"Everything looks good," Dr. Camp said as she moved the transducer around, "There he is." She pointed at the screen with a smile.

Chloe slightly gasped when she saw the baby. Her baby. All the worry was gone and she was so happy. Knowing she's going to be a mother, she couldn't help but feel excited. "Oh, my God," was all Chloe could say. She tried to stop herself from crying. She turned to Beca who was looking at the screen with a smile.

"He's so…tiny," Beca said, not wiping the smile on her face.

"He's going to be a lucky baby because he has wonderful parents," Dr. Camp said as she switched off her equipment. "You can wait for the pictures on the waiting area."

Dr. Camp left the room and a nurse entered. She wiped off the gel on Chloe's abdomen.

Once they got the pictures, Chloe just kept looking at it all day. She and Beca spent the afternoon watching the movie, The Back-Up Plan but they didn't pay attention to it that much because of the picture.

"Can you believe this? I'm going to be a mother!" Chloe said excitedly with a wide smile.

"You are going to be an amazing mother," Beca assured her. "You don't need to worry about being a single mother. We are all here for you."

"I know and I'm thankful for that." Chloe rested her legs on Beca's lap. Beca rested her arm on her legs and her other arm was resting at the back of the couch.

"So are you going to tell Tom?" Beca asked. She knew she kind of ruined Chloe's moment.

Chloe's smile slowly faded, "There's a reason why I don't want to tell Tom."

"Why not?"

Chloe sighed and put the photo on the small table. "He doesn't like kids. So if I told him, I know he wouldn't want to be involved that much."

"How can you be so sure? Well, at least tell him. It's not like you're asking anything from him."

Chloe hesitated for a moment but Beca was right. At least she should let Tom know that he's the father. "You're right. I'll call him."

"""""

 **A/N: Hey, guys. I would like to thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows. They motivate me to continue writing. Thank you all so much. I'm glad you like this story. I'll try to update when I can. I've been super busy with school lol.**

 **By the way my friend, MoonWriting (Awesome writer. You all should read her stories!) and I have started a Bechloe fanfic together. The title is Won't Go Home Without You. You all should check it out and tell us what you think :)**


	11. Chapter 11

"Shit," Beca muttered as she looked at the list of the parts she needed to finish her motorcycle. She needed more money. Everything is going well between Chloe and her. Thinking about what might happen in the future frightens Beca. It's all too overwhelming. She feels quite excited and scared to be honest.

Right now, all she had to think about is how to earn more money. Being a mechanic in Luke's garage isn't enough now that she's taken a different path in her life. She sighed and slammed her wallet on the table. She buried her head in her hands and thought about a solution.

Sighing, Beca took out her phone and checked her contacts. Having no other choice, she decided to call the only person who can help her.

"Yep?"

"Can we meet somewhere? We need to talk."

"Ok, meet me at Cherry Bomb," The other person hung up.

Beca sighed deeply when the call ended. She wasn't sure about her decision but she needed to do it. With that, she took her leather jacket and her motorcycle keys then drove off to Cherry Bomb.

* * *

Chloe tapped a beat on the table as she waited for Tom in the coffee house. Sure this wasn't part of the plan but Beca is right, Tom has to know. She's not really expecting that Tom would be involved that much considering he doesn't want kids in the first place.

The door opens and Chloe quickly turned her head to see that Tom had arrived. He gave her a small smile and took a seat in front of her.

"I'm glad you came," Chloe said as she forced a smile. She feels awkward and quite annoyed to see Tom.

Tom simply smirked, "So now you have come to your senses that you love me? I'm sorry, Chloe but I'm happy now. I met someone new and I'm completely over you."

Chloe fought the urge to roll her eyes. She couldn't believe he is the father of the child she's carrying. "I need to tell you something."

"Chloe, it's okay that you're seeing another guy…or woman," Tom said. He was aware of Chloe's sexuality.

"That's not why I called you, Tom." Chloe deadpanned. She didn't find Tom's antics amusing, "I'm pregnant and you're the father."

Tom sat back with his lips slightly parted. He sighed deeply and Chloe could tell that it made him pissed. She knew she was getting this kind of response from him.

"You're joking. Is this your way of getting back with me?" Tom grinned mischievously.

Chloe frowned and was getting irritated with Tom's attitude, "No, I'm in a happy relationship with Beca." She shot him a glare, "Now tell me if you want to be involved in raising our child or not so I can leave now."

Tom laughed sarcastically, "What makes you think that's mine anyway? You might've slept with other guys after me."

Chloe stood up and slammed her hand on the table. "How dare you say that to me! Now, if you don't want to be involved in raising _our_ child then it's fine by me! But remember this when I walk out through those doors, don't you ever crawl back to me and say you regret this day," she exclaimed.

Everyone in the coffee shop turned their heads. Tom simply shook his head with a smirk on his face. Chloe quickly stormed out of the coffee shop as tears streamed down her face. She started crying as she sat on her car. After a few minutes, she texted Beca saying that she'll come over.

Beca's door was unlocked so Chloe entered her apartment. She saw Beca standing by her table with a wrench tool in hand and was looking at a blueprint. She was wearing a dirty white tank top and dark jeans. The brunette looked up and smiled when she saw her girlfriend.

"Hey, how did it go?" Beca asked, not taking her eyes off the drawings on the blueprint. Chloe let out a sad smile and hugged her from behind. She kissed her bare shoulder then Beca turned around.

"Chlo, you do know I smell like oil and metal," Beca stated as she wrapped her arms around Chloe. The redhead placed her hands around Beca's neck.

"I don't care. Tom didn't really handle it very well," Chloe said as she looked down to draw patterns on Beca's collar bone.

"Did he hurt you?" Beca asked in concern.

"No, he's just being an asshole. I knew this was going to happen anyway," Chloe sighed.

Beca pulled her closer and searched for her eyes, "Who needs him? Your baby is going to be loved by many people."

Chloe smiled at her and leaned forward to kiss her on the lips, "Can we go to dinner now? I'm kind of hungry."

"Oh ok, I'll just take a shower. There's a sandwich in the fridge if you want some," Beca said as she made her way to the bathroom.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Beca entered the living room and saw Chloe sitting on the couch in a comfortable position. She quirked an eyebrow while a smile spread across her face.

"Come on. I know a place where we can eat," She said as she fixed the last button of her plaid shirt.

"Actually, I just ordered pizza. Can we just stay here?"

"Why didn't you tell me you just wanted to stay here? I could've passed taking a shower to work on my motorcycle."

"I only said that because I want you to cuddle with me. Plus I want you to look good," Chloe stated as she finished the sandwich. Beca simply smirked and sat down beside Chloe as the redhead wrapped her arms around Beca neck. She sat on Beca's lap and started to kiss her.

They were in the middle of their make-out session when the doorbell rang. Beca volunteered to get the door and was surprised to see two huge boxes of pizza almost covering half of the delivery guy's body.

"How many boxes of pizza did you order? Because this guy is holding two boxes," Beca asked as she reached for her wallet to pay for the pizzas. She handed out the money to the guy and took the pizza boxes.

"Finally! I'm starving," Chloe said happily. She opened one of the boxes and took a slice before Beca could even place the box on the table in front of them. Beca shook her head in amusement as she watched her girlfriend take huge bites and heard her moan.

"Don't just stare at me. Eat with me. This pizza is soo good," Chloe said as she took another bite. Beca took a slice as well and started eating as well.

* * *

"Becs, are you sure about going back? Aren't you going to have a baby with Chloe?" Luke asked as he watched Beca prepare his motorcycle. He had talked to Beca about it and he felt happy knowing that Beca will be back to street racing but when she mentioned about Chloe being pregnant, he felt unsure about Beca wanting to go back to this kind of life.

Beca took the helmet and fixed the strap, "It's just until I get enough money. Don't worry, Luke. This is just temporary."

Luke rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Okay then. Our deal stays the same. And Beca?"

Beca turned to look at him after putting on her helmet.

"I just want you to know that Chloe doesn't want this," Luke said.

"I know. But I have no other choice." Beca said, her face was filled with guilt. She started the engine and slowly made her way beside Bumper and three other racers at the starting lane.

* * *

Another month has passed and Chloe is doing fine. Beca made sure that Chloe feels comfortable and she would even bring her lunch at her work and eat with her. Chloe didn't seem to mind since after being stressed out with work lately, she needed Beca's company. She was so happy that Beca has been very supportive with this. She was lucky to have her.

One day when Chloe was reading a research work that one of her co-workers gave her. She felt pain in her abdomen but she ignored it and continued with her work.

"Hey, Chlo. We're having open mic night at Frank's coffeehouse. You wanna come?" Her co-worker, Jessica, asked with a friendly smile. She stood by the door of Chloe's office.

Chloe forced a smile and shook her head, "I think I'll be staying home tonight. I don't feel good." She winced at the pain and placed a hand on her abdomen.

That didn't go unnoticed by Jessica, "Chloe, are you okay?" She walked inside the room.

Chloe nodded and tried to stand up to go to the bathroom. And to her surprise, she saw blood on her skirt. Jessica widened her eyes and quickly helped Chloe, "Oh my god, Chloe, you're bleeding. We need to get you to the hospital right away." The blonde volunteered to take her to the hospital.

After what seemed like hours, Chloe was admitted in the hospital and felt nervous. She told Jessica that it's okay for her to leave since Jesse was on his way. The door opened and Jesse entered with her doctor, Dr. Camp.

"Everything is going to be fine," Jesse assured her. Both of them stood at the foot of Chloe's bed.

"You don't need to worry about anything. Your baby is fine. You were bleeding due to being stressed with work. My advice is that you have to have enough rest," Dr. Camp finished with a small smile. Her pager beeped and she said she had to go.

They waited for Dr. Camp to exit the room before Jesse spoke. "Beca is on her way."

Chloe just nodded and relaxed in bed. Jesse sat down beside her and held her hand. He gave her a reassuring smile.

The door swung open revealing Beca who was catching her breath. She had been running and was having a panic attack at the same time. She was sure she was going to pass out. She was frantically removing her helmet. Chloe let out a smile at her girlfriend.

"What happened? Are you alright? Is the baby fine?" Beca asked breathlessly as she undid the strap of her helmet.

"She was bleeding. She's just stressed with work. Your baby is fine, Mommy Beca," Jesse smirked that earned a playful glare from Beca.

Beca turned to Chloe who was smiling. "I would really like to kiss you right now but your helmet is in the way."

Beca just realized she was still wearing her helmet. She gently removed it and placed on the chair on the corner. She leaned in to give Chloe a gentle kiss on the lips. Beca had deepened the kiss.

Jesse cleared her throat as he averted his eyes from the couple, signaling that he feels uncomfortable and awkward. Beca pulled away with a smile and Chloe caressed her cheek.

"Dr. Camp also advised that you should be staying here for a week to recover," Jesse said.

Chloe dropped her shoulders and nodded in understanding. She didn't really want to stay here that long but she was relieved that her baby is okay. She had never been scared in her entire life.

A few days later, Beca never left Chloe. She told Luke that she needed to take care of her girlfriend. Luckily he approved and told Chloe to get well soon. It was a boring afternoon that they decided to think of names for the baby.

"If it's a boy, I want to name him Anthony and his nickname will be Tony," Chloe said with a smile as she played with Beca fingers.

Beca raised her eyebrows and nodded in agreement, "Not bad. He is going to be definitely chased by women." Chloe let out a small chuckle. "What if it's a girl?"

Chloe thought about it for a moment and slightly pouted, "I want it to be a combination of our names. What's your full name?"

"Beca Mitchell," Beca answered with a small smile.

Chloe suddenly remembered Aubrey calling her by another name. She was sure that blonde mumbled her second name. "Don't you have a second name?"

"Um…I don't use it. As a matter of fact, I don't like using it. Can we just stick to 'Beca Mitchell'?"

"I want to know your second name," Chloe insisted, "I remember Aubrey said your full name when she got mad at you last week." Aubrey had to be mad at Beca because she almost forgot to take Chloe to her doctor's appointment. Chloe didn't seem to mind because they were only a few minutes late.

"Oh that was…um…," Beca scratched her head. "She said Beca effin Mitchell," She let out a nervous laugh, hoping that Chloe would drop it.

Chloe gasped in excitement as she recalled Beca's full name, "I remember! You're Beca Evelyn Mitchell!"

"Jesus Christ, Why Aubrey Posen?" Beca buried her face on Chloe's bed as the redhead laughed.

"I think it's cute. How about Evelyn?"

"Please don't," Beca said as she lifted her head to look at Chloe.

"Beca Evelyn Mitchell," Chloe repeated mockingly as she tried not to laugh but she loved teasing Beca.

"You're lucky you're that pretty," Beca said as she playfully rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but she heard someone open the door. She figured it was only just a nurse but she saw the terrified look on Chloe's face. She turned her head and saw a tall redheaded man who had the same bright blue eyes as Chloe's. She hadn't recognized that man yet but then a brunette woman came in. She knew the woman was Jesse's mom. With that, she knew who this man is.

"Dad," Chloe muttered. Her dad looked like he wasn't pleased with Chloe's situation. He just gave her a blank expression. She felt scared. She had the feeling her dad knows already. She reached for Beca's hand and the brunette gave it a gentle squeeze, telling her that she wouldn't leave her.

"Beca, what are you doing here?" Catherine asked.

Beca wanted to answer but she was a bit terrified by the look the man was giving her.

"Beca?" Ron frowned in confusion, "I'm sorry, Who are you?"

The brunette was about to answer when Chloe decided to speak in her behalf, "She's my girlfriend, Dad."

Ron eyed the brunette and Beca simply looked down. He turned to look at Chloe, "Who's the bastard that did this to you? Is it that Tom?"

Chloe asked in a low voice, "How did you know?"

"The hospital called and said you were admitted here. Does he know? You should marry him, Chloe."

Chloe slightly glared at her father, "No, dad. He doesn't want to be involved in any of this. I talked to him the other day and I can't stand him. Can't you see I'm in a relationship right now?"

"I know, sweetie, but you know Tom is rich and successful. I'm sure he will take good care of you."

Beca clenched her jaw and shot a glare at the man. She let go of her girlfriend's hand and took a few steps closer, "Sir, with all due respect. I may not be rich or successful and my life isn't that good right now but I tell you this. I will do my best to take care of your daughter. I stayed with her all this time and I made a promise that I won't leave her."

Ron was speechless. Of course he knew how Beca's career ended. He knew Beca was an ex-racer and that she was Jesse's friend. "Very well," was all Mr. Beale could say.

The rest of the afternoon was spent getting to know each other. Beca and Catherine caught up with each other since they had met before. Jesse and Beca were childhood friends because they were neighbors but then Beca moved in with her father after the divorce. But the two of them were reunited when Beca took the path in a career in racing.

Meanwhile, Ron and Chloe had their own conversation.

"Why didn't you tell us, Chloe?" Ron asked in a calm voice.

Chloe shrugged in response and her father moved closer to her. "Chloe, you know we'll always be here for you, right? Don't be scared to tell us anything. We'll always support you." Ron said with a reassuring smile.

Chloe looked back at her father's eyes and smiled, "Thanks, Dad."

"Are you happy with her?"

Chloe turned to Beca who was sitting awkwardly while Catherine was talking about her childhood years with Jesse. She can hear that she was talking about how small she was before and that she and Jesse used to ride their bikes all the time. Chloe smiled at how embarrassed Beca looked because Catherine was talking animatedly and loud.

"Yes. She's everything I ever wanted," Chloe answered, not taking her eyes off Beca. The brunette met her gaze and smiled lovingly before turning her attention back to Catherine.


	12. Chapter 12

Chloe sighed in exasperation as she placed her cup of tea on the small table in front of her. But that didn't go unnoticed by her two bestfriends.

"What? Please don't tell me we're moving to a different coffeehouse again. I will literally leave you alone," Aubrey said before taking a bite of her blueberry muffin.

Stacie shook her head in amusement before turning to the redhead, "What's wrong, Chloe?"

"It's so weird. I feel…erotically charged right now." Chloe looked at Aubrey who was licking her fork. She stared at her blonde friend who was oblivious.

Aubrey met her gaze and frowned, "Is that like a more complex term for horny?" Chloe was snapped from her thoughts.

"It's the hormones, Chloe," Stacie began to explain, "Since it's the fourth month of your pregnancy, your hormones go crazy." She let out a light chuckle as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Ugh. What the hell am I going to do?" She sat back frowning when she thought of an idea. She slowly smirked and reached for her phone.

Aubrey knew what the redhead is thinking, "Don't you dare have sex with Beca!"

"I just want to ask Beca how her day is going," Chloe replied innocently. Aubrey rolled her eyes and Stacie just laughed at the two of them.

* * *

Later that day, Beca knocked on the door and waited for her girlfriend to open it. She had brought grape juice since Chloe wasn't allowed to drink wine. She knew it was a silly alternative but she just wanted to bring something for her.

"Hey," Chloe said seductively. When she had opened the door, she quickly slid her arms around Beca's neck and kissed the tiny brunette passionately on the lips.

"Well, someone missed me," Beca said in between kisses.

Chloe giggled and pulled Beca inside the apartment by her jacket as they continued kissing. The redhead pinned Beca on the door as the kiss became heated. It didn't take long before things escalated. Somehow the brunette was still puzzled with her girlfriend's behavior.

"Babe?" Beca muttered as Chloe started to remove her jacket.

"Hm?" Chloe started kissing Beca's jawline.

Beca moaned at the sensation but she continued talking anyway, "Aubrey, told me about your hormones going crazy. Is this like a booty call?"

Chloe pulled away and groaned, "I can't believe she told you!" She walked to the hallway to her room.

"I can't believe this is a booty call," Beca scoffed as she picked her jacket on the floor and followed her girlfriend.

Chloe turned around and gave her an apologetic look, "I'm sorry. I miss you and I want to spend some time with you." She looked into those dark blue eyes and had put on a seductive smirk as she leaned closer to the brunette. "And I want you to-"

"Don't finish that sentence because you're basically turning me on," Beca said and planted a gentle kiss on the tip of her girlfriend's nose.

"Come on, please," Chloe pouted as she pinned Beca against the wall.

Beca rolled her eyes good naturedly. As much as she wanted to but she knew Aubrey is going to kill her if she found out. It's so frustrating when Aubrey makes a huge point about things but it was for Chloe's own good. "Nope," she replied.

"Why not?!" Chloe whined.

"Because…um…" Beca stammered and thought of how to explain it to Chloe. She wasn't really good with words.

"What?"

Beca took a deep breath before speaking, "I'm just not sure if it's safe. You had bleeding last two months and I think it wouldn't be a great idea."

Chloe sighed heavily and agreed to what Beca had said. "Are you really willing to wait that long?"

"We can have sex after a decade, I don't care. I'm sure it'll be worth the wait," Beca reached for her hand to plant a kiss. She looked up to meet those bright blue eyes.

Chloe cupped her cheek and smiled lovingly. She leaned in for a kiss. Beca, however, deepened the kiss and slid her tongue on the redhead's bottom lip and Chloe's lips parted. She snaked her hands around the other girl's waist then down to the back of her thighs to lift her up. Chloe immediately wrapped her legs around Beca's waist then the brunette carried her to her room. Good thing, they were only a few feet away from the door.

"God, you're making this hard for me, Beca," Chloe moaned as they continued kissing. Beca gently set her down on her bed. She gazed at her and grinned.

"We're just making out like horny teenagers," Beca said as she moved her lips to the redhead's jawline, "I don't want to have sex with you right now but that doesn't mean I can't be intimate with you."

"You're such a tease. You know what? Let's just watch a movie instead," Chloe suggested.

Beca slightly glared at her. She would rather make out with her girlfriend all night than watch some chick flick. She moved off of her and plopped on the side of the bed. She watched her girlfriend pick out a DVD.

Chloe scanned through the bunch of DVD's that Jesse gave her and had spotted a movie that Beca might actually like. "Let's watch The Fast and the Furious. I'm sure you'll like it."

"Those are cars. I'm into motorcycles."

"Tomato. Tomahto," Chloe replied nonchalantly as she played the movie.

Beca smirked at the redhead's antics. Chloe climbed to bed beside Beca and rested her head on her chest.

Chloe fell asleep halfway through the movie. Beca expected this would happen. She checked the time and it was only 10 pm. She prepared herself to leave in a few minutes. Bumper had talked her into joining a race. She didn't tell Luke about it because she knew he would disagree with her. She couldn't just ignore Bumper's offer since she needed money badly. She kissed the top of Chloe's head and quietly left the room.

* * *

"She's not coming, bro," Donald said as he let out a sigh.

"Just wait for it. I'm sure she's interested," Bumper said confidently. Before Donald could reply, they heard an engine roaring loudly. Bumper turned around and was pleased to see the ex-racer.

"Thought you would change your mind," Bumper said with a smirk. He watched her unfold the stand and removed her helmet.

"Let's just get this over with," Beca said with a serious tone. She's not really fond of Bumper.

"Okay," Bumper stood in front of her, "You're going to be racing with the big guys. I mean, literally big guys."

Beca just huffed in response. The brunette guy took it as a sign to continue, "Luke and I have been allies for a long time but there's someone higher running the entire street race in the city. The big guy called, he asked about you and wanted to see if you're the real deal but Luke doesn't want to, I don't know what his deal is. He used to be rooting for you."

"Where's this race happening?" Beca asked, hoping Bumper wouldn't ask any further questions.

"You'll be racing to the top of that hill," Donald pointed at the hill behind them. Beca squinted because the hill was poorly lit.

"The bigger the challenge, the bigger the money," Bumper stated, "It's too late for you to back out anyway. I've already told them about you."

Beca shot a glare at him and sighed, "Well, what are we waiting for?" She wore her helmet and sat on her motorcycle.

The three of them drove to the foot of the hill where the starting line should be. They were met by a small crowd and all the men were looking at Beca. She swore she heard two or three people scoff when she drove by. She just rolled her eyes at the gesture. She parked her bike and got settled. She looked around and took notice of the different racers.

Bumper was right, they were big guys. There was a group of muscular men. There were also a few Asians. She got a death glare from a Korean girl. What's her deal? Beca just looked away and observed the rest of the crowd.

"Great. The ex-racer is here," A man in a gray suit emerged from the crowd. He was holding a cigar in one hand and his other hand was inside his pocket. He walked towards Beca and gave her a charming smile. He was tall with blonde hair and light blue eyes. He had neatly trimmed facial hair. She suddenly remembered the cop in the movie she just watched a while ago.

"I'm Joey," He held out a hand and Beca reluctantly shook it. "I heard so much about you. MotoGP and Street racing. They say you're good but I want you to prove it tonight." He placed the cigar in between his lips and had put on a smirk.

Proving. That's what Beca had been doing her entire life. She had been bullied because of her height. People say she's not tall enough to be a racer. Well, she had proved them wrong. Now, she wanted to prove to everyone that despite her disability, she can still race like the old days.

"How much are we talking here?"

Joey's smile grew bigger. He removed the cigar between his lips, "10,000 each. Winner takes all."

Beca wore an expression void of emotion but she was freaking out inside. What if she lost? Where the hell is she going to get ten grand? She still agreed to race anyway.

Joey signaled the rest of the racers to line up at the starting line. Each racer had a different kind of bike. The first one had a shiny black bike with blue LED outline -like the motorcycles in the movie Tron Legacy. The second was a bit more colorful. It was red and had racing stripes and stickers of naked girls and vulgar languages. The one next to Beca had a purple bike with green LED lights. It was like a Joker themed bike. Beca, however, used her silver bike.

A tall blonde woman stood in front of them holding up her bra. The bikers roared their engines to life. Beca fixed her eyes on the road. No wonder this was a challenging race because the curves can't be seen. The highway was poorly lit and her bike didn't have fancy lights like the others. Her heart was pounding but she needed to win this.

The woman raised the red brasserie as the engines roared louder. Beca revved up her engine and crouched low as she waited for the woman to give the go signal. When the woman dropped it, the racers quickly accelerated. They zoomed past as the crowd grew smaller as the go farther. Half a kilometer, the road narrowed down and they were forced to go single fine. Beca was smart enough to take third position so she would just have to deal with 2 racers. She followed the red bike. She waited for an opportunity to overtake the red bike.

The course was a zig-zag road with a lot of dangerous curves. She noticed the lights lining up the sides of the road and saw a straight way up ahead where she could overtake. The first racer banked for the approaching curve with a high cliff. But he miscalculated the sharpness of the curve, hesitated momentarily, and banked his bike again. His tires lost grip and his bike slid off straight towards the cliff. He let go of his bike and threw his arms out to grab on something. The blue bike hit the concrete barrier and flew off the embankment. The racer was able to grab the barrier post that stopped him from falling off. Beca approached the curve from a wide racing line when she saw the first racer hesitate. She slowed down slightly, shifted down a gear and banked making sure her tires had the grip. She cut the apex and took the curve with ease. Just past the apex, Beca had a straighter line early. With just one racer ahead, she crouched low against her handlebars and revved up her engine. She felt the power as the rear tires gripped and pushed her ahead. She shifted 2 gears up in quick succession and went past the red biker just after exiting the curve. Finally, she was first. She switched her headlights to high beam so she could see what was coming next.

She saw on her mirrors that the red racer was just on her tail. His arms were stretched out like he was trying to grab on to her bike. Not too sure what he was up to, she shifted to third gear and pushed the engine for more power. She burst ahead as she shifted gears upward and put up a space between them. She took a mental note that this race was a no hold barred. It's was a matter of winning or death.

Speed wasn't an asset to win in this race. There were too many curves, with a few hairpins. She followed a tighter line to keep the door closed but not tight enough for her tires to lose grip. Her line allowed her to exit the curve straighter and accelerated early. This helped her build up a gap over the two racers behind. She glanced at the back hoping that the two racers wouldn't catch up with her. After taking another sharp curve, she saw the finish line. It was lit up by cars lining the side of the road and a crowd was waiting for them. The red racer caught up and raced her head to head. But his engine wasn't cut for the high rev and exploded with a loud bang. His rear tires suddenly locked and he fell down with his bike was smoking. Beca crossed the finish line triumphant. It was a close call. She stopped in the midst of the crowd and celebrated her win.

* * *

A few days later, Beca had finally finished the motorcycle she had been working on for months. With the money she got from the street racing that night, she had purchased the expensive parts to creat a nine-second motorbike. She couldn't wait to show it to Jesse.

"Woah. Did you test it already?" Jesse's jaw dropped as Beca uncovered the sheets of the new shiny black bike.

"Yep," Beca crossed her arms and had put on a proud smile as she admired her work once more.

"It's like you just bought a Honda CBR250R. How was it?" Jesse asked as he studied the engine carefully.

"Nine seconds, dude."

Jesse looked at her in disbelief, "Ho. Ly. Shit. Where the hell did you get the parts?"

"I have connections," Beca replied as she made her way to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Jesse quirked his eyebrow, "More important question. Where did you get the money to buy these parts?" He followed his bestfriend who stopped her tracks.

"Are you street racing again?"

"What? No…maybe," Beca simply said as she scratched her head nervously.

Jesse scoffed and shook his head, "I thought you've changed. So are you gonna live like this?"

"I needed the money, Okay?"

"Really? Beca, you need to stop. Chloe is going to freak if she finds out."

"I'll just stay for a while. I just need to make more money." Beca never forgot what Ron had said when they first met. She wanted to prove to him that she was capable of taking care of Chloe.

"Beca, you know the first person I'm gonna call when you get caught," Jesse said with a smirk.

"Yeah, right. I'm not that scared of Aubrey anymore to be honest," Beca rolled her eyes good-naturedly. But she was still worried that Aubrey might find out.

"I'm serious. Look, there's a job opening at the racing company I'm working for. Racing engineer. You should apply."

"Nope. I'm not going back," Beca said. She made her way to her living room and sat down. She didn't want to go back. Going back means she has to deal with the past all over again.

Jesse placed his card on the table in front of her, "Just think about it."

"I told you. This is just temporary."

"That's what you said months ago."

Beca sighed and reluctantly took the card. Jesse smiled to himself when he saw the brunette considering his offer.

After a few minutes of silence, Jesse decided to go for a ride. "The distance from here to my garage is a quarter mile. Race ya there?"

Beca slowly grinned at the idea, "And you said I should stop street racing."

"Hey, it's just clean friend versus friend racing. No money involved. I just want to see that that is really a nine-second bike," He pointed at the black bike.

"Deal."

With that, the two friends rode their bikes and raced to Jesse's place. Luckily they were not caught for speeding.

* * *

 **A/N: By the way, wms5012 made an edit for this story. You guys should check it out here. (ffpse. tumblr .com) It's so awesome!**

 **I see you all noticed Ron in the previous chapter. Don't worry he won't be much of a problem between our favorite couple…well, for now.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Which do you think is better pink or yellow?"

"I'd go with yellow. I hate pink," Beca cringed at the pink baby clothes Chloe was holding.

Chloe giggled in response and placed the yellow baby pajamas in the cart. After knowing they'll be getting a baby girl, Chloe was excited to go shopping. Three more months and their lives will change forever. She still feels scared but it was good scared. She just couldn't wait to start this new chapter of her life.

"They are so tiny," Beca cooed as she picked up the baby shoes that was on display. Chloe laughed lightly seeing this other side of Beca. They have already gotten everything they needed so far. Well, literally everything- toys, clothes, dresses, and baby bottles- so they made their way to the checkout lane.

Beca was placing all the items on the counter as Chloe took out her wallet from her purse but the brunette stopped her, "No. I'll pay for it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. No worries," Beca gave her a reassuring smile and turned to the clerk.

Chloe didn't mean to judge but there was something suspicious about Beca lately. How could Beca afford all this stuff? She even volunteered to pay for her check-ups. Chloe simply shrugged it off for now.

They went to the parking lot and Beca went to the trunk to put all the things they bought. She was struggling to place the bag of stuffed toys when someone had called her.

"Beca?"

Beca quickly turned her head and saw a familiar face. She tensed a bit, "Jane?" _God, of all people._

"Wow, um what are you doing here?" Jane asked as she eyed at the things on the trunk.

"Oh y'know. I just went shopping," Beca laughed nervously. She heard the car door closed shut.

"Hey, babe. Aubrey were going to have Thanksgiving at her place and-" Chloe stopped her tracks and saw the blonde that Beca was talking to.

Beca cleared her throat to break the awkward silence, "Uh. Chloe, this is Jane. And Jane, this is Chloe."

Jane tilted her head and smiled genuinely at Chloe, "Hi. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Chloe smiled back.

"Wow," Jane smiled and took notice of the situation of the couple, "Congratulations on the both of you."

"Thanks," Chloe flashed a smile. "So how do you know Beca?"

"We…um," Jane turned to look at Beca.

"We're old friends." Beca looked at Chloe and forced a small smile. Jane pursed her lips and looked away awkwardly.

"Hey, maybe we could grab a cup of coffee sometime. Let's say tomorrow at the Barden Coffee Shop? Y'know it's been a while and we could catch up and all. I'm a bit in a hurry. I still need to run a few errands."

Beca slowly nodded, "Um. Yeah, sure." She smiled at the blonde. Jane then bid them goodbye. The couple watched her walk away and Beca could feel the puzzled look Chloe was giving her. After stuffing the last bag, Beca led Chloe to the door and opened it for her. She ran around the car and got in as well. She was about to start the engine when…

"So who is Jane?" Chloe quickly asked.

"I told you she's an old friend," Beca said as she fixed her seatbelt.

"Doesn't seem like it. If she's just an old friend, you wouldn't look so tensed about it."

Beca sighed and started the engine, "Ok. She's my ex-girlfriend. My first ex-girlfriend actually."

"Oh. What happened?"

"Well, we dated back in high school and I was already in the racing academy then. During our college years, things became more complicated. Long distance relationships and all. We both wanted different things so we thought that it's better to just break up," Beca pursed her lips and fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

Chloe just remained silent and saw how upset Beca was. "But that was a long time ago," Beca forced a smile and stepped on the gas and drove home. Chloe placed a hand on her thigh and gave it a light squeeze. Beca intertwined their fingers, leaving one hand on the steering wheel.

* * *

Beca was waiting at the coffee shop where she and Jane were supposed to meet. It had been ten minutes and she figured that the blonde had stood her up but then someone walked pass behind her then took the seat across her.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had to talk to this couple who are still looking at the house," Jane said as she placed her cup of coffee on the table.

"It's okay. Still a realtor?"

"Yeah," Jane smiled and took a sip of her coffee, "Are you still racing?"

Beca looked down from her gaze and shook her head in embarrassment. Jane let out a sad smile. She knew how passionate Beca was with racing, "I heard the news. They said you lost focus and some articles even said there was something wrong with your bike in that race. But what really happened?"

"My girlfriend chose the wrong time to break up with me," Beca laughed dryly and played with the cardboard that was wrapped around her coffee cup.

"Important people are your strength and weakness at the same time. It's fucking complicated," Jane shook her head in amusement.

"So how are you?" Beca asked to change the subject.

"Well, I'm a single mom. Divorced because he turned out to be gay."

"Oh."

"But we're in good terms. He still makes time for our son," Jane smiled. "How about you? What's new?"

"Chloe is already pregnant when we started dating. I did freak out when I found out but I wanted to be with her."

"That's so sweet. She's a lucky girl."

Beca smiled in response. They spent the next few hours catching up. After all, it's been years since they last saw each other.

* * *

"Jesse, do you know Jane?" Chloe looked at Jesse curiously who was feeding himself with popcorn as he watched TV.

Jesse frowned in confusion and turned to look at Chloe, "Who?"

"Beca's ex-girlfriend. We kind of ran into her the other day."

"Oh. Didn't you ask Beca?" Jesse knew everything about Beca and Jane. He was the one who Beca had run into after they broke up. It took the ex-racer forever to move on from Jane.

"Yeah. She told me about her but I feel like there's something more about this girl."

Jesse shifted from his seat so he was facing Chloe, "Well, Jane is Beca's first love. She was head over heels in love with this girl. They were high school sweethearts but then Beca got too passionate about racing. She had to go to a college where it's close to the academy and Katie went to a different university. They tried long distance but it was too hard for the both of them. If Beca wasn't into racing that much, they could've lasted longer."

Chloe then felt intimidated and couldn't help but feel jealous since she remembered that the former couple will be having coffee or having coffee at this very moment.

Jesse saw the worried look on his sister's face, "But hey, that was like a long time ago. I heard Jane got married and she has a kid. And Beca is definitely over her. Don't worry about it." He placed an arm around her and held her close. Chloe simply smiled and leaned on his shoulder.

* * *

A few nights later, Aubrey had invited her friends for dinner. She was disappointed when Beca had cancelled because she said Jesse needed her help with something. So it was just Stacie and Chloe.

"Has anyone heard from Beca today?" Chloe asked as she was mixing the bowl of salad.

Stacie, who just entered the kitchen, shook her head in confusion, "I thought she couldn't make it. Didn't she call or text you?"

"Yeah, she did but I just feel like there's something going on," Chloe said worriedly. Since the day Jane and Beca had met for coffee, everything seemed different. Beca is acting very strange lately. She was usually 'at work' on most days but Chloe could sense that something was off about her girlfriend lately.

"She said she's gonna help Jesse with something," Aubrey said as she went to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

Chloe shrugged and nodded in understanding. A few minutes later, they heard someone knock on the door. The redhead volunteered to get it. She was surprised to see her brother when she opened the door.

Jesse let out a goofy grin despite the confused look the redhead was giving him, "Hey, I know I'm not invited but I bought spaghetti." He proudly showed the bowl of spaghetti to his sister.

"Where's Beca? I thought she was going to be with you tonight," Chloe asked.

Jesse frowned in confusion, "I thought she was with you. I also thought she told you that I'm coming over."

"I thought she was with you," Chloe quickly replied with a frown. She stepped aside to let Jesse in. She knew something was up with Beca lately. That's when Chloe noticed the pattern. Three days before her check-up, Beca would usually say she's busy for the night. She checked her phone and saw that today is Wednesday and she'll be having her check-up on Saturday. She was about to call Beca when the door swung open.

"Hey, guys. I'm so sorry I'm late. I fell asleep," Beca said as she took off her jacket and she was holding a bottle of wine.

"I can tell. You forgot to help me with the spaghetti," Jesse said as he took the bottle from the brunette.

"Sorry about that. Where's Chloe?" Beca looked around the apartment and saw her girlfriend sitting on the couch.

"Hey," Beca stood behind her and kissed her cheek, "Everything alright?"

Chloe forced a smile and turned her head to look at her. She held the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss, "I'm just glad you made it."

Beca smiled into the kiss then they were interrupted by Aubrey.

"Beca! Make yourself useful and help me in the kitchen!" The blonde shouted from the kitchen.

Beca pulled away and groaned in frustration, "Just so you know, I am making myself useful." She started to lean in for another kiss but Chloe giggled and playfully pushed her.

"Go help Aubrey," Chloe said in a soft voice.

"I'll be back," Beca planted a few kisses on her temple and went to the kitchen. Chloe took a mental note to know what Beca is up to.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm officially free yay. My first semester is over and I'm on a break so I'll have the time to maybe finish this story or update my other fics or probably eat and sleep.**


	14. Chapter 14

Stacie decided to stop by the Barden coffee shop since she wasn't able to make coffee this morning. As she entered, she was surprised to see Beca sitting alone with two cups of coffee. She approached the smaller brunette.

"Hey, Becs. What are you doing here?" Stacie asked as she glanced at the cups of coffee then back at Beca.

Beca looked up at the taller brunette and forced a small smile, "Um…I… I'm going to meet someone."

Stacie quirked her eyebrow, "Who?"

Before Beca could answer, Jane had arrived. "Hey, Beca. Are you ready to go?"

Stacie turned around and widened her eyes when she saw Jane, "Jane? Oh my god!" A smile started to form on her face. She pulled her in for a hug and the blonde hugged her back.

"How are you?" Stacie asked with an excited tone as she pulled away.

Jane let out a giggle. She was happy to be reunited with an old friend, "I'm really good actually. Beca and I-" When she met Beca's gaze, the ex-racer was discreetly shaking her head. As if saying, don't-tell-her-what-we-are-up-to. Stacie slightly frowned at the long pause from Jane and turned her head to look at Beca who forced a fake smile. She narrowed her eyes at the smaller brunette and grew even more suspicious.

"We're just going out for breakfast," Beca said as she scratched the back of her neck nervously. However Stacie wasn't buying it.

"Huh," Stacie then turned to look at Jane, "Well, I haven't eaten breakfast yet. Can I join you guys?"

Jane was about to reply but Beca cut her off, "We've actually made plans after that." She let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh I see. Well, it was nice to see you, Jane." Stacie smiled at the blonde and Jane smiled back. The taller brunette then left the two of them and headed out of the coffee shop. She knew there was history between the two and she was worried about Beca.

After Stacie left, Jane crossed her arms and frowned at Beca in confusion. "Why won't we tell Stacie what's going on?"

"Trust me, she'll tell Chloe either way. I don't want to let her know just yet." Beca pursed her lips and took a sip of her coffee. Jane nodded in understanding.

* * *

"You saw Beca with who?"

"Jane."

Aubrey frowned in confusion and threw her hands in the air, "Who the hell is Jane?"

"Beca's ex."

"So? What's the big deal? I don't' see anything wrong with Beca and Chloe's relationship."

"But Aubrey, they wouldn't let me join for breakfast. I know Beca is hiding something."

Aubrey didn't believe Stacie at first but the other woman might be right. Beca has been distant these past few days. She didn't pay attention to it that much until now. She let out a deep sigh, "Look, we shouldn't tell Chloe until we are certain about this."

"Better yet. Don't tell Chloe about it. It's just gonna stress her out."

Aubrey nodded in agreement. She was just hoping that Stacie's accusation towards Beca was wrong.

* * *

Beca [7:41pm]: I couldn't make it tonight. I'll call you later Xo

Chloe sighed and tossed her phone on the bed. This has been another night that Beca promised to come over but she didn't. She sat on the bed and rubbed her stomach gently.

"I hope she has a good reason why she couldn't come tonight. I miss her," She said and let out a sad smile. With that, she just went to sleep.

* * *

A few days later, Aubrey was already intrigued with what's going on with Beca. She went to visit her the other day and everything seemed fine. Aubrey told her that Chloe misses her and Beca would just nod. She also kept saying that she just needed to "fix a few things" or "still working on something." Aubrey couldn't take it anymore so she agreed with Stacie that they would follow Beca that day.

"This better be worth it, Stacie," Aubrey stated as she looked out the window and saw a blonde woman coming out of the house.

"Oh please. Your students need a break," Stacie said.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and recognized the woman standing by the front door. She looks like she's waiting for someone. "That's Jane?"

Jane smiled brightly when she saw Beca parked her motorcycle by the garage.

"Yep, that's the bitch." Stacie replied.

They watched Beca take her helmet off and smiled when she saw Jane. Jane stretched out her arms for a hug and they went inside the house.

"I don't believe this. Why would Beca do that?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm surprised myself." Both of them were shocked with what they saw. They didn't really expect this to happen especially they knew Beca very well. They know Beca is not that kind of person but here she is, entering another woman's house and they looked…happy.

After about an hour, Beca and Jane exited the house. Stacie nudged Aubrey with her elbow and they both turned their heads to look at the scene going on outside. Beca was talking animatedly to Jane and the blonde was giggling. They hugged each other tightly and Beca went to her motorcycle.

"You are so dead, Beca Mitchell." Aubrey muttered.

* * *

Beca smiled to herself at what she had achieved today. Now the only problem is how to tell Chloe about it. However her good mood was slightly ruined when she saw Stacie and Aubrey sitting by the doorstep of her apartment. She frowned in confusion as to why the two girls are here at this time of the day. She parked her bike and didn't take her eyes off the girls who stood up and crossed their arms. She took off her helmet and noticed the glares that she was receiving.

"Um, I did text Chloe I wouldn't be able to go grocery shopping with her today," Beca stated.

"Why? Because you were on a lunch date with Jane?" Stacie shot back.

Beca frowned and slightly stretched out her neck, "What?"

"Yeah. We saw you at her house a while ago. Beca, why would you do this to Chloe?" Stacie asked.

"If you ever cheat on my best friend, I will forget we are related," Aubrey stated in a firm voice.

Beca laughed lightly and got off her bike, "So what did you think of the neighborhood?" She took out her keys to unlock the door to her apartment.

"Ugh, it's lovely. Kind of like I want to buy a house and live there forever," Stacie replied with a smile but Aubrey shot a glare at her, "Wait, what?"

Beca grinned and entered her apartment. Aubrey and Stacie didn't take their eyes off the small brunette.

"Beca, can you please tell us what the hell is going on?" Aubrey asked and let out a sharp sigh.

"What did you think of the house? You saw it, right?" Beca continued asking nevertheless. She left the door open so the two women could enter.

Aubrey tilted her head and slightly quirked her eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"You still don't get it?" Beca let out a chuckle and shook her head in amusement, "Hmm… I was thinking maybe you could come over for Christmas. Do you think the front porch is too wide?" She smirked and waited for one of them to get the hint.

Aubrey's face softened and had put the pieces together. She remembered the "For Sale" sign outside what was supposed to be Jane's house, "Wait, are you going to-"

"Yep."

"Did you-"

"Yes." Beca's smile grew wider at her excited cousin. Stacie still couldn't figure it out.

"Then what was Jane doing there?" Aubrey asked.

"She's a realtor. She helped me look for a house. Overall, do you think Chloe will like the house?" Beca asked. That's when Stacie got it.

"Oh my god! You're going to buy that house!" Stacie screamed excitedly. Beca made an annoyed face and laughed at the excited looks of the two women. "Please don't tell Chloe yet. I'm still working on something and it's gonna be a surprise," she pleaded.

"Have you asked Chloe about moving in with you?" Aubrey asked.

"Well, not yet but if she says no then it's alright. I'd still get the house. I'm tired of living in this hellhole anyway," Beca gestured around her apartment.

"Oh my god. We actually thought you were cheating on Chloe." Stacie giggled and let out a sigh of relief.

Beca simply chuckled in response.

"How did you afford that house?" Aubrey asked.

"Well…I…um…" Beca stammered, "I've been saving. Turns out I still had some money left in my bank account so." She shrugged and let out a smirk.

Aubrey slightly narrowed her eyes and Beca forced a smile. She couldn't tell Aubrey she got the money to buy the house from street racing.

* * *

Beca took Aubrey and Stacie to the house the next day. The house wasn't too big and it wasn't too small. It was just right. The former owner of the house had already moved out so it was basically empty. Beca watched Aubrey and Stacie look around the house in awe. It had wooden floors, newly painted walls and the kitchen had new tiles. What Beca loved the most about this house is of course, the huge garage.

There were three bedrooms and two bathrooms upstairs –one was located at the master's bedroom. Beca was thinking that maybe the spare room could be Chloe's work room or a space where the redhead can unwind. There's also a school nearby. She knew this house was it.

"This is really amazing, Beca." Stacie said as she looked around the living room.

"I'll let Chloe pick out the furniture," Beca stated. She was terrible in picking out the right furniture and she wanted Chloe to be comfortable with everything.

"I'm sure Chloe will love this. What are you working on exactly? The one you told us yesterday?" Stacie asked.

"I'll show it to Chloe first before you, guys."

"Fine." Stacie smiled knowingly and then she went to check out the backyard. Beca looked for Aurbey who was looking out the window of the living room.

"What do you think?" Beca took a few steps towards her cousin.

"I think it's nice," Aubrey let out a smile.

"One other thing." Beca sighed nervously and gave her a small smile.

"What?" Aubrey crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Beca.

"I'm going to have a job interview next week. Do you know how those things go?" Beca smiled sheepishly and waited for Aubrey to say something. "Jesse told me about this job opening as a racing engineer and I'm really not sure if I can do it. I don't know if I'll get it or-"

Aubrey slowly smiled. Finally Beca had decided to turn her life around. She was happy that Beca was over with street racing and that she's getting a decent job, "I know you'll get it. I'm proud of you, Beca." She pulled Beca in for a hug.

"Okay, enough with the cheesy stuff, Posen." Beca said as she felt Aubrey squeezing her tightly.

"Make the most of this side of Aubrey Posen, Mitchell." Beca let out a light laugh and hugged her back.

* * *

Chloe woke up the next day and reached for her phone. She smiled when she saw a good morning text from Beca. After replying, she got up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Hey, good morning," Stacie greeted as she ate her scrambled eggs.

Chloe smiled at her and mumbled, "Good morning."

Stacie was very excited about Beca and Chloe moving in together. She was dying to tell Chloe what's going on but she promised Beca that she wouldn't tell anything. She was just curious if Chloe was on the same boat as Beca's. "So what are you going to do when the baby comes? Are you still gonna live in the city?"

Chloe quirked her eyebrow and took a huge gulp of water, "Of course, I'd still live in the city. I have my job for God's sake."

"Do you think this is a good place to raise a kid?"

"Why not? And why are you asking me these questions at this time of the day?" Chloe chuckled a bit and took another sip of water.

Stacie raised her hands in mock surrender, "I'm just curious. Anyway, I'm off to work. We can have lunch together with Aubrey."

"Sure," Chloe smiled and watched Stacie leave the apartment. She's still confused as to why Stacie had asked her those questions. It made her think about it too. Maybe Stacie has a point. The city isn't a good place to raise a kid. With that, she spent the rest of the afternoon looking for a house.

* * *

A/N: Any thoughts? Share them. :)


	15. Chapter 15

"I gotta say that Anna Kendrick is definitely hot," Chloe said with a giggle. She felt Beca's arms tense around her. She was seated comfortably between Beca's legs while they were watching a movie. She rested her head against the brunette's chest.

Beca simply huffed in response. Chloe let out a breathy laugh, "Yeah. Actually, she's my woman crush Wednesday."

Beca rolled her eyes while shaking her head. "I'm obviously hotter," she muttered. Chloe turned her head to give her a five kisses on the cheek. Beca smiled and turned her head to catch her lips but then the redhead eventually pulled away.

"Let me ask you something," Chloe moved so she was facing Beca. "I was thinking that maybe we could y'know…when the baby comes, we could move in together."

Beca slightly tilted her head as she grinned and felt relieved that Chloe agreed in moving in together. "Yeah. Of course."

Chloe took her hand and intertwined their fingers, "I've already picked out a house and I want you to come with me tomorrow to check it out."

Beca slightly raised her eyebrows and cleared her throat nervously, "Um…a house?"

"Yeah. I mean, I don't want to raise a kid in the city. It'd be nice if we got a house. I saw this neighborhood and they have a school nearby. It's really nice."

Beca tried to find the right words to say to her. She couldn't tell her about the house she bought just yet. "Really? Um…what made you think about buying a house?"

"Well, Stacie kind of made a point the other day and I figured why not look for a house as early as now."

Beca slightly gritted her teeth. She knew Stacie couldn't keep a secret. She sighed and looked at Chloe in the eyes, "Look, I want to move in with you. I really do but don't you think it's a bit fast if we looked for a house right away? I mean, we don't need to rush things." She smiled, hoping that Chloe would agree with her. She just needs a few more days to finish the baby's room. Yes, she's working on the baby's room this whole time.

Chloe looked away and pursed her lips, "You're right. We still have to worry about other things."

Beca nodded and leaned over to kiss her forehead. She rested her forehead on hers and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too," Chloe said and Beca kissed her on the lips one more time before lying down on her bed. Chloe followed her and wrapped her arms around Beca. The brunette placed a hand on Chloe's stomach and both of them gasped when they felt something.

"Did you feel that or is it just me?" Beca asked with a baffled expression.

"Her first kick!" Chloe said in an excited tone and looked at the amazed brunette lying next to her. They smiled at each other lovingly and Beca planted a kiss on Chloe's stomach. Chloe combed Beca's hair with her fingers.

* * *

A few days later…

"Chloe, what are we doing here again?" Aubrey asked as she looked around the familiar neighborhood. She helped Chloe get out of the car.

"I saw a house that's for sale here and I just wanted to check it out," Chloe replied as she stood up.

Aubrey quirked her eyebrow, "I thought you and Beca agreed not to get a house yet."

"I just wanted to check it out. It looks so nice. C'mon, don't you think it's nice?" Chloe gestured at the house in front of them.

It did look nice though but the one Beca bought was nicer. Aubrey nodded in agreement and let out a nervous smile. She knew this was the same neighborhood they had been to with Beca the other day. She's just praying that Chloe wouldn't see her and the house.

Chloe breathed in the fresh air and turned her head to look at the peaceful neighborhood. There were kids riding their bikes on the street. The neighbors seemed very nice and friendly. But there was something or someone for that matter had caught her attention.

"Hey, is that Jane?" Chloe pointed at the blonde woman just across the street. She was standing in the front porch and was also enjoying the view of the neighborhood.

Aubrey turned her head to where Chloe was looking and widened her eyes in horror, "Yeah. So you wanted to check out the house right? Let's go inside." She pulled Chloe's arm but the redhead wasn't moving. Chloe had to pick the house that was so close to the one Beca had bought.

Chloe squinted to get a clearer view of the person Jane is talking to. She furrowed her eyebrows when she saw Beca who was wiping her face with a small towel and smiled at Jane. Her girlfriend laughed to what Jane had said and they both went back inside the house.

Aubrey just watched the whole scene and waited for Chloe's response, "Maybe Beca is just helping Jane with her car. Y'know…special services and all?" She grew even more nervous.

"But Beca didn't tell me that," Chloe muttered and she felt upset that Beca didn't tell her about it.

"Chloe, don't worry about it. I bet if you call her right now and she'll tell you what's up." Aubrey was just hoping that Beca wouldn't lie.

With that, Chloe took out her phone from her purse and decided to call Beca. She just wanted to make sure that they're okay. After two beeps, Beca answered.

"Hey, what's up? I was just thinking about you." Beca asked.

"Charming. I was just wondering where you are at the moment," Chloe said and bit her bottom lip.

"Oh…uhm… I'm...at Jane's…she…She needed help with her car. Why? What's wrong?"

Chloe sighed and could sense the uneasiness in Beca's voice, "Nothing." There was a long pause on the line.

"Chloe, are you sure?"

"I love you," Chloe said.

"I love you more, Chloe," Beca replied right away.

Chloe grinned and she felt somewhat secured. They both said their goodbyes and Chloe ended the call. Aubrey gave her a small smile and held her hand to give it a reassuring squeeze.

"See? Nothing to worry about," Aubrey said.

After spending the afternoon checking the house, Chloe and Aubrey ate dinner together. It's been a while for them to sit down and have dinner while they talk about their day.

"Can you believe this? My due date is in a month," Chloe said happily as she took a sip of her water. "I'm gonna be a mother."

"And here's what I'd never see coming. Beca is going to be one as well," Aubrey chuckled a bit. She knew Beca wasn't a kid-person much less a baby-person. She's seen the brunette in many awkward situations with a baby but seeing how Beca has been doing these past few months, she knew the ex-racer is ready to take this huge step in her life.

"I'm really glad she stayed, Aubrey. She's everything I'm looking for," Chloe let out a satisfied smile.

Aubrey smiled back at her and then her phone rang. She quickly took out her phone, not even bothering to see who it was.

"This is Aubrey Posen," Aubrey answered with a friendly tone. But as she listened to the other person on the line, her smile suddenly turned into a frown, "She what?" She said in a slightly raised voice. She rubbed the bridge of her nose and let out a sharp sigh. "Okay. I'll be on my way. Thank you." She ended the call and Chloe heard her murmur something.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll drive you home. I just need to deal with something."

"Everything alright?" Chloe asked with a concerned voice.

"Yeah. Beca is just-" Aubrey stopped talking and came up with something to say however Chloe gave her a confused look.

"Is Beca okay?" Chloe asked worriedly.

Aubrey averted her gaze and started collecting her things, "She's fine. I'll take you home, okay?"

"No, I want to know what's going on. Tell me, Aubrey," Chloe demanded. She knew Aubrey was lying and she was hiding something.

Aubrey took a deep breath and finally said that they needed to get Beca from the police station. Chloe furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as to why her girlfriend was there. They bolted out of the restaurant and went to the police station.

* * *

"I can't believe you, Beca!" Aubrey exclaimed once they got out of the station. "I thought you already quit and yet you are doing this again!" Beca followed her and avoided Aubrey's glare.

The last thing Beca wanted to do right now was to have a fight with Aubrey in the parking lot. "I swear that was the last time. I'll never ever go street racing again," Beca replied.

"I thought you got a decent job." They both stopped in front of Aubrey's car.

"I did get a decent job! I'm still waiting for a call." Beca replied. Aubrey just crossed her arms and clenched her jaw. The brunette shook her head and pursed her lips, "Look, you know I'm broke and I needed to do it so I can save enough money to buy the house and all the things Chloe needed. Aubrey, just don't tell-" She took a quick glance at Aubrey's car and she saw a pair of light blue eyes that belonged to her girlfriend who was glaring at her.

Aubrey saw the look of guilt in Beca's face, "Yeah, you have bigger problems." She marched towards her car and Beca reluctantly followed her.

* * *

None of them had said a word. None of them even talked to Beca on the way home. The walk from where Aubrey left them to Chloe's apartment door was silent and the silence was killing Beca. She tried to help Chloe as they went upstairs but the redhead refused. She still walked Chloe to her door nevertheless.

Once they got inside the apartment, Beca didn't want this night to end without knowing what Chloe is thinking right now. It'll just eat her alive.

"I had a reason why I had to do that, Chloe. Just listen to me," Beca began.

Chloe stopped her tracks and slowly turned around to look at Beca, "I know you're in it for the money. Is this why you're not there when I need you on most nights? How long have you been doing this?"

Beca took a deep breath before answering, "It came to a point when I needed money badly because I spent most of it on my motorcycle. But I did stop after I got all the money I need."

"I'm not mad because you are street racing, Beca. I'm mad because you kept it from me. I could've helped you," Chloe said.

"It's my problem and I can handle it by myself."

"You said you stopped. What made you continue?"

Beca paused for a moment. She looked away from Chloe's gaze and sighed, "So I can afford all our expenses. My job as a mechanic wasn't enough and I figured if I had money, I could take care of you."

"Wait. Is this because of what my dad said?"

Beca just stared at her. Indeed it's one of the main reasons why she was motivated to go back to street racing. That night when she realized she didn't have enough money for the motorcycle, she wasn't really worried about not being able to afford all the parts she needed for her bike. It made her feel like she wasn't capable of taking care of Chloe. She couldn't forget the disappointed look on Ron's face.

"Beca, you don't need to prove anything to him. He-"

"Your dad made me think that I'm a failure," Beca interrupted, "If only I had won that fucking championship, then none of this would've happened and-" She stopped when she saw the hurt in Chloe's face. She took deep breath and took a few steps back.

"I knew it."

"Chloe, that's not-"

"I heard you. If you won that championship, you're going to be the greatest racer you always wanted to be. And you wouldn't have to deal with this, right?" Chloe retorted. She waited for Beca to say something but there was no response coming from the other woman. Tears started to pool in her eyes. They stared at each other for a moment and Chloe decided to continue.

"There's one thing I need to know, Beca. Did you really want this in the first place?"

Beca wanted to speak but she couldn't do it. She doesn't know how to answer that question because she's scared. She's walking on thin ice here and she's scared that whatever she'll say Chloe might take it the wrong way.

Chloe scoffed and wiped a tear, "You know what? Just leave."

"Chloe, I won't leave."

"Just go."

"No, I'm not going anywhere! I've been with you all this time and now you're just going to push me away?" Beca exclaimed.

"I can't deal with this right now."

With that, Beca nodded and left. She slammed the door shut and just walked away. She was half way downstairs and she wanted to go back up but she hesitated. She just needed to give Chloe some time.

Chloe broke down to tears when Beca had left. She sat on the couch where she cried. She heard footsteps coming from Stacie's bedroom. She turned her head and saw the tall brunette in a loose shirt and shorts.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," Chloe said in a cracking voice. Stacie sat down beside her and gave her a hug.

"Chloe, I'm sure Beca didn't mean it that way," Stacie gave her a sympathetic look and rubbed her back in circles to comfort her.

"Well, she said it. And if she said it then she thinks it," Chloe leaned against her shoulder as Stacie brushed her hair. There was silence in the room. Only Chloe's sobs could be heard.

"Nobody forced Beca to stay, Chloe. I want you to know that," Stacie said in a soft voice.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chloe took a deep breath and thought about the things she's going to say. It had been days since she last heard from Beca. It was killing her. She had made a few attempts in contacting Beca but the other girl wouldn't answer her calls so Chloe knew this was the only way to make things right between Beca.

She went for the doorbell first then she lifted her fist to knock on Beca's apartment door gently but there was no response. She knocked harder and there was still no response.

"Beca?" She knocked again. She turned the door knob and fortunately it was unlocked. She poked her head inside and was met by darkness. When she had successfully flipped the light switch, she took notice of the empty apartment. It wasn't just empty because nobody was there. It was literally a vacant apartment. All that's left was the key on the counter. She had come up with only one conclusion. Beca _left._ She's gone. Her heart broke when Beca didn't even say anything.

This time it wasn't just a quick drive to the beach. Beca had moved out and possibly never to return again. She looked around at the empty space hoping there was something else that the brunette had left or clues to where she had gone. But she found nothing. She quickly took her phone out to call Aubrey.

"This is Aubrey Posen."

"Aubrey? Have you heard anything from Beca?" Chloe asked as her lips quivered. She tried to stop the tears in her eyes.

"Well, she called me yesterday saying she needed to get out of town for a while."

Chloe shed a tear and pursed her lips. "She's gone," She sighed deeply and looked around the room once more.

"Chloe, she just needs some time. You know how Beca can be."

Chloe shook her head as if her bestfriend can see her, "No, Aubrey. I'm at her apartment right now and it's empty. All of her stuff is gone. She just didn't get out of town. She really left."

She heard Aubrey gasp. "She didn't say anything about that. Chloe, I'm so sorry," Aubrey said in a soft voice.

Chloe let Beca slip away again. She came to Beca's apartment but she was too late. "I messed up again, Aubrey," She said in a cracking voice.

"Chloe, don't worry. I'll call her right now."

"I tried but she's not answering her phone," Chloe said worriedly.

"We'll find Beca, okay? That midget isn't hard to find."

Chloe laughed lightly because Aubrey sounded like a mother who knows where her child would be hiding. Her laugh quickly faded as the thought of Beca -leaving her for good- occupied her mind. With that, she hung up and looked around what was Beca's apartment once more before leaving. What she didn't notice was the note on the floor. It flew away from the key when Beca had closed the apartment door the other day.

 _Tell Chloe, I'm sorry. –Beca M._

* * *

"She couldn't just leave without saying anything. Are you sure there wasn't a note?" Jesse asked as he sat down across his sad sister. He let out a confusing look as to why his bestfriend would leave the city without telling him.

Chloe simply shook her head and sighed deeply. Jesse gave her a sympathetic look and held her hand. "I'm sure she'll come back," He said.

"What if she doesn't? I screwed up another relationship," She leaned back on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"No, you didn't. This is still fixable, y'know." Jesse gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Chloe lifted her head up and let out a sad smile. He sat down beside her and pulled her sister in for a hug.

* * *

Aubrey let out an exasperated sigh as she looked for Beca's name on the contact list. She really didn't want to talk to her after finding out that she had gone back to street racing. She couldn't be too hard on Beca though since the brunette had explained to her the reason why she had gone back.

She knows how much Beca loves Chloe and her cousin would do anything for her bestfriend. She knows because she had witness the growth of their relationship. The two of them had changed for the better. She couldn't let that go to waste. Most importantly, Chloe needs Beca right now.

She waited for Beca to answer her phone.

"What?" Beca answered right away with a straight tone.

"Beca, where the hell are you?" Aubrey asked as she placed a hand on her hip.

"I told you. I'm out of town."

"Yeah, I know. Chloe said you left your apartment."

"I did. Wait, what was Chloe doing in my apartment?"

"Tell me where you are first."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"When are you coming back?" Aubrey heard Beca let out a deep sigh followed by silence. She checked at her screen to see if Beca was still on the line. "Beca?"

"I don't know, Aubrey."

Aubrey pursed her lips and didn't know what to say. Before she could say anything, Beca had already hung up. She watched her screen fade to black and stared into space. She didn't know how to tell Chloe about this.

* * *

The next day, Chloe was allowed to take a maternity leave so she spent the day lying on the couch. She placed her plate of sandwich on her protruded stomach and turned her head sideways as she watched Masterchef. She took a bite of her sandwich then she heard the door shut, meaning Stacie was already home.

"Hey," Stacie greeted with a warm smile. "So how was your day?" She ignored the blank stare the redhead was giving her but Stacie still managed a smile. Chloe was in the same position when Stacie had left this morning.

"Did you even stand up or at least take a bathroom break?" Stacie asked as she sat down on the chair perpendicular to the couch.

"Washed the dishes," Chloe said blankly as she fixed her eyes on the TV and took a few pieces of fries from her plate then placed them on her mouth.

"You didn't have to do that. I want you to be comfortable as possible."

"I had nothing else to do anyway."

Stacie nodded in agreement, "Anyway, Aubrey tried to call you."

"My phone's dead. What does she want?" Chloe asked in a serious tone, not looking at her friend.

"She found a note in Beca's apartment. And I think it's for you," Stacie stated and gave her a small smile. Chloe slightly sat up and finally moved to look at Stacie.

The brunette reached for her bag and handed Chloe a folded piece of paper. The redhead reluctantly took the note. Who knows what Beca had written there? She doesn't know and that's what scares her the most but whatever is written in that note would probably just break her heart. She carefully unfolded the paper and read the words written on it.

Stacie waited for Chloe to say something but they just sat there in silence. The redhead looked up and folded the paper again then tossed it on the table.

Stacie gave her a confused look, "Nothing?"

Chloe took a deep breath and went back to her previous position, "What's the point? You want me to go after her but I don't know where to begin. She left and that's that." She shrugged and took her plate of sandwich.

Stacie was about to protest when she heard a knock on the door. She stood up to open it and was surprised to see a familiar face.

Chloe didn't mind who was at the door and just continued watching her favorite reality TV show. She took another bite of her sandwich then she heard Stacie call her name in a soft voice.

"Chloe, there's a person who wants to see you."

Chloe sat up and turned her head to see the surprise visitor. She placed her sandwich on the coffee table. She furrowed her eyebrows and thought about who it might be. That's when she saw Jane enter the room. The blonde gave her a half smile and a small wave.

"Chloe, right?" Jane asked.

"Jane, what brings you here?" Chloe forced a smile and stood up.

"I'll leave you two to talk," Stacie interrupted. She took her purse and quickly made her way out of the apartment.

Chloe gestured for Jane to come with her to the living room and the blonde took a seat across her.

"So how are you?" Jane asked with a smile.

"I'm okay. I'm due in a week," Chloe giggled softly. "Um, may I ask why are you exactly here?"

Jane took a deep breath before speaking, "It's about Beca," she replied with a soft voice. Chloe's smile slowly faded and she noticed the uneasiness in Jane's voice. She suddenly felt worried that something bad might've happened.

"Did something bad happen to her?"

"Oh no. She's fine. She told me about what happened," Jane said.

Chloe mouthed an 'Oh' and looked away. Of course, Beca would run to Jane for comfort. She couldn't help but feel jealous though she wasn't mad at her.

"I've known Beca for a long time and I think she might've mentioned we dated," Jane began. Chloe however just sat there in silence. "But I've never seen her give so much effort in a relationship. She really does care about you, Chloe."

Chloe just gave her a small smile and bit her bottom lip as she fidgeted with the sleeves of her sweatshirt. Jane let out a breathy laugh to break the silence.

"She's probably going to kill me when I say this to you but it doesn't matter. I'll be leaving the city anyway," Jane reached for her pocket and took out a set of keys. Chloe frowned in confusion as she watched Jane smile at the keys. "I want you to have this." She handed them to the redhead.

Chloe took the keys and brushed her thumb against it. "What are these for?"

"Keys to your new house," Jane simply answered.

"What? Jane, I can't accept this," Chloe shook her head and tried to give the keys back but Jane stopped her.

"Chloe, those are keys to your new house. Beca bought a house for the two of you," Jane placed a hand on Chloe's arm and gave her a reassuring smile.

Chloe was in shock. She felt happy but she was still confused, "Why didn't Beca tell me about this?"

"She wanted to surprise you but I guess I ruined it," Jane let out a nervous laugh.

Chloe looked down at the keys one more time and smiled. She couldn't help but regret accusing Beca about not wanting to start a family. It turns out the ex-racer was already ahead of her in planning the future. "How is she?" She asked as she looked down at the keys then turned her eyes to Jane.

"Horrible. She's been drinking and working all night. That's why I came here because I know how much you mean to her. And also to let you know that nothing is going on between us."

Chloe quirked her eyebrow and Jane continued to explain, "I saw you and Aubrey the other day while I was talking to Beca outside the house. And then after a few minutes you called her. I don't know, I just wanted to make things clear."

Chloe smiled shyly and Jane just laughed lightly in response. She looked at the keys once again then back at Jane. "Do you know where she is?"

Jane smiled and stood up, "C'mon. I'll take you to her." With that, Chloe took her coat and had gone with Jane to where Beca was.


	17. Chapter 17

Jane had pulled over and looked outside Chloe's window to see if she's at the right place. She looked over to the redhead who had been sitting quietly the whole time.

"That's it. Your new home," Jane pointed at the house with a grin.

Chloe turned to look outside and saw that there was light in the garage. "Beca's there?"

"Yeah. She just moved in the other day," Jane stated. "I texted her that you're coming over but I think she hadn't touched her phone since she got there."

Chloe nodded in understanding. She reluctantly opened the car door and Jane went out to help her. After closing the door, Jane smiled at the redhead once more and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, Jane."

The other girl smiled at her and said, "Don't let her go this time." Chloe simply smiled in response.

After watching Jane drive off, Chloe looked back at the house and sighed. She walked quietly on the front porch and used one of the keys to unlock the front door. Once she had opened it, she saw the unopened boxes all over the room. She turned to the right and saw Beca's couch and she noticed that the brunette had been sleeping on it because of the blanket and pillows. She walked further inside and she was in the dining room. The table was nice and she would guess it was newly painted because of the smell in the room. She made her way to the kitchen but it was still empty. She also saw the sliding door to the backyard and noticed the pieces of wood and tools outside. After checking out the kitchen, she made her way to the staircase that led to the rooms. There were only about ten steps.

She sneaked in to the three rooms upstairs. She switched on the lights in each room as she entered. The first room was still empty. The other room had a desk inside and an unfinished bookshelf. The walls of the last room were painted pale yellow and there was a pink carpet on one corner. There was a large window overlooking the backyard. Chloe smiled at how beautiful the place was. She slightly jumped when she heard a noise downstairs.

"SHIT!" Beca shouted.

* * *

Beca sat on her couch and held up a mirror in one hand as she cleaned the long cut on her forehead.

"That's gonna leave a mark," She mumbled to herself. She hissed at the pain and hadn't heard the light footsteps behind her. She turned her mirror and saw the person who was staring at her. She dropped the mirror in surprise and it had landed on her left foot. She groaned in pain.

"What the fuck! Chloe, what are you doing here?" Beca asked as she stood up and tried to hold back the tears as she felt the pain on her forehead and foot.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. What happened to you?"

"How did you know I was here?" Beca took a piece of clean cloth and wiped the blood on her head.

"Jane told me. I already know about this house, Beca."

Beca looked away from her gaze and played with the piece of cloth, "Look, I was going to give this to you when I'm all done with everything."

Chloe walked towards Beca and studied the wound on her forehead. She instructed Beca to take a seat on the couch and the redhead followed her. Immediately, Chloe took a few cotton balls and started cleaning Beca's wound. The brunette simply sat still as she took quick glances at the redhead. Beca found it hard not to look at Chloe because their faces were just a few inches apart.

"Chloe, I'm sorry if I wasn't honest with you- Aw!" Beca winced at the pain because Chloe had pressed on it too hard. Chloe continued to spread antiseptic solution on the wound. She blew on the wound gently so the solution would dry out. Feeling Chloe's breath on her forehead made Beca shudder. Chloe just maintained a blank expression as she prepared a bandage to cover the wound.

Beca gulped nervously and began explaining, "I only did that because I needed money to buy this house. I did build most of the furniture. Well, assembled them. Okay, fine. I hired someone to do the dining set. And Jesse did the book shelf."

She noticed Chloe let out a small smile and continued, "I understand if you don't want to live with me here. I'll just leave when this is all done."

There was silence between them. Beca just waited for Chloe to respond. She looked away awkwardly and was about to take the bandage from Chloe hands.

"Look," Chloe broke the silence, "I know you didn't mean what you said that night. I'm sorry if I overreacted," She gave her a sad smile.

Beca shook her head and took her hand, "I should be the one who's sorry for lying to you." She noticed Chloe was about to cry. And God, she's even perfect when she cries. She held her cheek and wiped her tears.

"I thought you left," Chloe said in a cracking voice. Beca looked back at those sad blue eyes and pursed her lips.

She slightly gave her a half-smile, "I do keep my promises and I promised that I wouldn't leave you."

"But what about the note?"

"I didn't say anything about leaving for good. I just didn't know if you're ever going to talk to me."

"Well, I love the house." Chloe said and Beca nodded with a smile.

"I'm glad you love it," Beca tucked a strand of red hair behind Chloe's ear.

"Seriously, what happened to you?" Chloe asked as she carefully placed the bandage on Beca's forehead.

Beca scratched the back of her neck and replied, "Well, I tried to reach for the bucket of paint on the top shelf and the next thing I knew it was raining stuff and I honestly have no idea what hit my head."

Chloe looked at her with a playful smirk before she giggled lightly. Beca shook her head in embarrassment, "I was going to paint the baby's crib, okay?"

"You're building a crib?"

"It's a do-it-yourself crib. Paying someone to build it is quite expensive so why not just do it myself. Anyway, I'm familiar with the tools and stuff," Beca trailed off and drew patterns on her thighs. She looked up to say something but the redhead cut her off by kissing her on the lips. Beca kissed her back but she pulled away because the redhead's forehead lightly hit hers.

"I'm so sorry. Did that hurt?" Chloe said as she looked at Beca who winced at the pain.

"Nah, it doesn't hurt anymore," Beca said with a smile.

Chloe grinned and leaned in so their foreheads would touch but Beca pulled away again, "Okay, I'm just kidding. It does hurt. I'm so sorry."

Chloe laughed lightly and tilted her head to kiss her on the lips without their foreheads touching. "Y'know. If you check your calendar, tomorrow's the big day," She said in excitement.

* * *

Two days later…

Chloe slammed the door of her apartment and everyone in the room –Aubrey, Stacie, Jesse and Beca- got her attention. They all watched the redhead toss her keys on the small table and had maintained a blank expression.

"That's right. Still no baby," Chloe threw her arms angrily in the air and plopped down beside Jesse who was watching TV.

"Aw, honey," Beca, who was seated beside Jesse, began, "I'm sure the-"

Chloe cut her off, "Babe, can you please get some tea?" With that, Beca nodded and went to the kitchen. Jesse snickered and made whipping sound that earned a glare from Chloe.

"Have you consulted Dr. Camp about it?" Aubrey asked as she sat across Chloe.

"I'm gonna call for an appointment later," Chloe groaned in frustration, "I feel miserable. I take back what I said about I'm going to miss being pregnant," She complained.

All of them just looked away awkwardly since they didn't know what to say. Chloe looked down at her stomach and grunted, "Please just get out!"

Jesse, Stacie and Aubrey looked at each other and stood up then made their way to the dining room. Chloe just rolled her eyes and rested her back on the couch. Beca watched her three other friends walk pass her as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Here ya go, babe." Beca placed the cup of tea on the table. She stood there and looked at Chloe as she got comfortable on the couch.

Chloe looked up and slightly glared at her, "What? Are you just gonna stand there and watch how miserable I am?"

Beca raised her hands in mock surrender, "I just had a random thought. You know if you went swimming, you'd be a human submarine." Chloe just gave her a dead stare and Beca forced a small smile, "So do you want anything? Or something to eat perhaps?"

Beca could hear Jesse, Stacie and Aubrey laughing quietly in the dining room.

"I think I'm just gonna take a nap. At least I feel sexy in my dreams," Chloe said as she lied down.

"I think you're sexy now," Beca said with a smirk.

"Don't start with me, Beca Mitchell." Chloe said in a firm voice as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Three days later…

Chloe tried everything that Dr. Camp had suggested. She and Beca ate spicy food every dinner. She would take long walks. She even tried castor oil and a very rare tea but she still had no luck. She had never been so uncomfortable in her life. She went out of her room and straight to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water.

"So did you have the baby yet?" Jesse asked with a mocking smirk. He was eating a bowl of cereal on the kitchen island.

Chloe turned around to look at her brother, "I will sit on your face when you take a nap later this afternoon. Why are you here anyway?"

"Beca said I should stay here with you. Y'know, just in case," Jesse said as he continued to feed himself. Chloe let out a sharp sigh and got irritated at the noise her brother was making as he chewed.

"Could you be any more annoying?!" Chloe exclaimed and Jesse had stopped eating. He widened his eyes in fear and the redhead quickly apologized.

"I'm so sorry. It's just…I want this baby to be out. It's been a hell of a week," Chloe sighed and wanted to cry. Jesse stood up from his seat and stretched out his arms to hug her.

"I understand. Wait, I'll never understand but…" He paused when he felt something on his feet, "Chloe, I just cleaned these shoes. Why would you pee on them?" Jesse quickly pulled away and saw the small puddle of water on the floor.

Chloe slowly widened her eyes and said, "I think my water just broke."

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! Chloe is finally having her baby. I really really appreciate the reviews, guys. They motivate me to write :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Beca watched the nurse carefully put the baby in one of the hospital bassinets in the nursery through a glass window. She smiled lovingly at the baby who was still crying. She was so cute and tiny. Beca had to keep herself from tearing up and couldn't stop the smile on her face. She wanted to just watch her for hours until she can hold her in her arms.

"Hey there, buddy," Beca greeted the infant in a small voice. The baby's cry faded out and just after a few minutes, she yawned.

Beca heard loud footsteps to her right but her full attention was on the baby. Then she felt a punch on the side of her arm.

"AW!" She hissed at the pain and was surprised to see the one person she didn't expect to come this early. She rubbed the side of her arms as her mother gave her a hug. "Mom! What the f-!"

"Shhh! Language! You're near a nursery, Beca," Brenda Spencer scolded her. The younger brunette just rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "I can't believe you didn't call me. I had to hear it from Shiela," Brenda said.

"How was I supposed to know you were in the city? I was going to call you, by the way," Beca said as she turned her head back to baby girl Beale.

Brenda gasped and smiled at the baby, "There she is. Wait, no name yet?" She quirked her eyebrow when she saw the label.

"Well, we haven't thought about it yet. Chloe gets to choose the name, y'know."

"How is she?"

"She's awesome, Mom." Beca grinned.

They both just stood there in silence and watched the baby fall asleep. "Y'know," Brenda began, "I'm so proud of you, Beca. You have gone a long way."

Beca just smiled in response and Brenda continued, "The time I found out I was pregnant with you I just freaked out and I didn't know what to do. Your father got drunk that night."

"Wait, so I was an accident?" Beca knitted her eyebrows in confusion. The older brunette continued with her story nevertheless.

"I was completely lost but then one day your father came back and said that we should raise you together."

Beca huffed and rolled her eyes. No matter how many times her mom told her that her father wanted to actually stay, well nothing can change what he did. "Yeah, and he ran away with that step-monster."

This whole 'I-hate-my-father' attitude of Beca wasn't new to Brenda. "I'm happy that you didn't do that to Chloe. I have to admit being a single mom is a challenging one."

Beca turned to look at her mom and let out a genuine smile, "I didn't want to make the same mistake as my father did. I couldn't do that to Chloe. Most importantly, I couldn't do that to her." She turned her head and looked back at the baby.

* * *

Chloe opened her eyes slowly and took a deep breath before looking around the room to see if she had company. She saw Beca sleeping on the chair with a motorcycle magazine covering her face. She thought Beca haven't gotten enough sleep yet. Chloe giggled lightly and then the brunette flinched before waking up. She rubbed her eyes and smiled when she met Chloe's gaze.

"Hey," Beca said in a groggy voice. She stood up and pulled her chair beside Chloe's bed, "How are you feeling?"

"A bit tired. Where's she?"

"She's at the nursery. She's amazing, Chlo," Beca kissed Chloe's forehead. They both looked at the door when they heard a light knock. The nurse poked her head inside and smiled at the both of them.

"Great, you're both here. I'd like you to meet someone," The nurse said with a bright smile and entered the room, carrying their baby. Chloe quickly stretched out her arms and the nurse had carefully passed the baby to her mother. "I'll leave you for a while." With that, the nurse smiled at the both of them one more time before leaving the room.

"She's perfect," Chloe said with a wide smile. Her eyes were filled with happy tears. Beca sat on Chloe's bed and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend. She ran her fingertips along the baby's smooth skin. The baby grabbed Beca's index finger and gave it a squeeze. She was holding on to it and Beca had to admit it was the best feeling ever.

She suddenly felt a strong connection with the baby that she couldn't explain. It's funny how just one touch can create a special bond. For the first time in her life, she forgot everything about winning the championships or races because this right here, she felt like she had won something more than a race. She doesn't worry about the title or the shiny trophies because she already has everything. A home.

Beca couldn't stop smiling as she watched baby girl Beale sleeping comfortably in her mother's arms and she was still holding on to Beca's finger.

Chloe kissed her cheek and smiled lovingly before resting her head on Beca's shoulder. Beca sighed happily and kissed the top of Chloe's head.

"So what name do you have in mind?" Beca asked as she brushed her thumb against the baby's tiny hand.

Chloe paused for a while before answering, "Emily."

"I like it," Beca said the kissed the top of Emily's head. After a few minutes, everyone had already entered the room and they just stopped for a moment of silence as they looked at the baby in awe. Jesse was holding about five pink balloons and a basket filled with fruits. Catherine and Brenda held up a banner that said 'It's a girl!' while Stacie took pictures of the baby. Ron patted Beca's back and congratulated the both of them with a genuine smile. He knows that his daughter and granddaughter are in good hands. Aubrey was so excited to get a hold of her newly born niece. Everyone was just happy to see Emily.

* * *

After 5 months...

Chloe just finished taking a shower. She had an exhausting day at work and just couldn't wait to have a cuddle session with Beca. She entered their bedroom, frowning when she didn't see her girlfriend there.

She decided to go to Emily's room to check on her daughter. She was a bit surprised to see Beca sitting on the rocking chair facing the large window. Emily is seated comfortably on Beca's lap and the brunette is reading a story. She didn't see what the book was about but she heard Beca reciting a nursery rhyme. The brunette wasn't aware of her presence yet.

A small smile formed on Chloe's face when she saw Beca gently kissed the top of Emily's head. Her heart fluttered at the sight. She couldn't help but fall in love with Beca even more. She also noticed that Emily had already fallen asleep in Beca's arms.

"Ok, let's put you to bed," Beca muttered as she put down the book. She stood up, careful not to wake baby Emily. She gently put her down in her crib and gazed at Emily. She smiled as she admired her precious one. She fixed the blanket and she felt someone hug her from behind. She grinned knowing who it is.

"Thanks for putting her to sleep," Chloe whispered to her ear and kissed her bare shoulder.

"Well, her mom was in the shower," Beca smirked and held Chloe's arms. They both continued to watch Emily sleep.

"She's so beautiful," Beca said with a wide smile then she turned to Chloe, "Just like her mom."

Chloe smiled and said, "You're her mom too, y'know."

"About that," Beca sighed and pursed her lips. Chloe could sense something was wrong. She let go of Beca's waist as the brunette turned around. "Can we talk outside?"

Chloe nodded and Beca laced their fingers together as they made their way out of Emily's room.

Chloe shut the door behind and couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Listen," Beca began, "You know I'll always be there for you, right?"

Chloe nodded and felt even more nervous, "Beca, what's wrong?"

Beca took a deep breath, "I guess I'll just put it out there." She let out a nervous laugh. "Chloe, this has been great 14 months of my life. And-" She let out a deep sigh.

"Beca, don't."

Beca widened her eyes and realized that Chloe took it the wrong way. She quickly said, "No. No. No. I was gonna ask you to marry me." She covered her mouth with a shocked expression, "Great, now my whole speech is ruined. Shit." She shut her eyes and scrunched her face. Not getting a response, Beca wanted to punch herself.

Chloe was shocked to hear it. But she started to giggle lightly. Beca quirked her eyebrow, "Ok. Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry. I just….Now get on with your speech."

Beca smiled and took Chloe's hands then planted a kiss on each one of them. "You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, Chloe. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I promise to make you happy everyday. I love you even more each day as time goes by. I promise to be an awesome mom to Emily. Just let me teach her about cars and stuff."

They both let out a breathy laugh and it slowly faded. Beca tucked a strand of hair behind Chloe's ear. Despite her leg, Beca still wanted to do the traditional way of proposing. She pulled out a box from her pocket. She opened it and looked back into those bright blue eyes, "Chloe Beale, will you-"

"YES!" Chloe replied right away in an excited tone.

Beca laughed and slid the ring to Chloe's finger. The redhead helped her up then crashed their lips together. Beca held her by the waist and picked her up as Chloe wrapped her legs around her waist.

Chloe pulled away with a wide smile and rested her forehead on Beca's. "I love you."

"I love you too. Always." Beca smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is the last chapter…aww. I'm going to miss writing this story. But don't worry, I might come up with one shots in the future and publish them on "On Shuffle" so stay tuned haha.**

 **Epilogue coming soon…**


	19. Epilogue

Four years later…

The motor revved up as she flipped the throttle. Beca shifted to first gear then she accelerated the bike. On the rev limiter, she shifted to second gear and the bike picked up speed. She quickly shifted to third gear as she reached the top speed of…20 mph.

"Faster! Faster!" Emily shouted with excitement who was seated in front of her. She was wearing a small helmet that was just right for her head and oversized goggles. She had her cheeky grin on.

"Remember when Mommy caught us?" Beca said as she smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm. She remembered that day very well because it just happened last week. She used her 500cc bike to take Emily to school. Chloe left early that day and Emily was ecstatic when it comes to riding her mother's bike so Beca went faster and ignored about what Chloe told her about driving too fast. It turns out, Chloe had stopped in the intersection and they drove passed her. The next thing she knew, she was being followed by a fast-approaching silver car. Beca slowed down a bit, knowing it was her wife. Chloe pulled over by the side of Beca and rolled down her window. Beca could've sworn the whole neighborhood heard Chloe shout out her full name. Chloe took Emily to school instead. As a punishment, Beca can still take Emily to school on her way to work only when she's going to ride a scooter.

"We didn't have ice cream and pancakes last weekend," Beca continued as she took a right turn.

"And you slept on the couch that night," Emily giggled softly at the memory when she saw her mother drooling on the couch the next morning.

"We don't want that to happen again, don't we?"

"But mommy's not here!" Emily pouted and gripped her hands on the handle.

"She might see us, Em," Beca warned her but a smile spread across her face.

"But if you go fast enough, she wouldn't catch up."

Beca smiled at her daughter's antics. They stopped in front of her school. She helped Emily remove her helmet and goggles and placed them inside the compartment at the back of the scooter.

It was only a 30 minute ride from Emily's school to her work. Once she reached the parking lot, she parked beside Jesse's spot. She turned off the engine just when she heard Jesse's loud engine beside her. The man removed his helmet and had put on a goofy grin at the sight of Beca in a scooter with a child-seat in front.

"She's really making you ride that, huh?" Jesse chuckled while shaking his head, "Never thought Beca Mitchell would consider riding a scooter for the rest of her life."

"Well, I have no choice. Chloe doesn't like it when I take Emily to school with my bike," Beca said as she took her backpack and helmet.

"Man, you're so whipped," Jesse said with a smirk.

"No, I am not." Beca said in defense. But she had to agree with her bestfriend. She would do anything for Chloe.

* * *

 _Later that day…_

"Okay, I think you're ready. You just need to focus," Beca smiled at the new racer. She got the job as a race engineer for her old racing team.

If someone would've told her years ago that she would have a daughter, ride a scooter to work and go back to her racing team, she would just laugh it off. She had never imagined her life would be like this at all. It was safe to say that Chloe Beale literally changed her life.

After a short talk with the new racer, she made her way to her office to pick up her stuff and couldn't wait to see her wife and daughter.

"Hey," Jesse entered her office and Beca looked up to give him smile, "It's Friday. Why don't you, Aubrey, Chloe and I go out for drinks?"

"Can't, the babysitter's out of town. So I think we're going to pass this Friday night."

"I'll ask Stacie. Aubrey is really insisting on going out tonight."

"Why don't you just go out with Aubrey alone? I mean, you obviously like her."

Jesse furrowed his eyebrows and scoffed, "What? She doesn't qualify to the list I made, FYI."

"You really do have to recheck that stupid list of yours," Beca stopped what she was doing and tried to remember the things that were on Jesse's checklist, "Let's see. You like a girl who likes to collect coins. Aubrey always has a coin purse that's filled with coins. You like a girl who likes The Breakfast Club. Aubrey likes this diner called The Breakfast Club."

"I was talking about the movie," Jesse corrected her.

"At least she liked the movie. Unlike those other girls you dated." Beca continued, "You like a girl who likes kids. Aubrey is basically a teacher. And I caught you staring at her when she visited the other day. I have to admit it was kinda creepy."

Jesse rolled his eyes, "Fine. Okay, maybe I like her. Is it okay if I-"

"I kind of been through the same situation don't you think?" Beca said with a smirk as she continued fixing her things. "Of course, you should go out with her. I do have a feeling she likes you too."

"Okay. I'll ask her tonight," Jesse replied with a smile. Beca took her bag and they both made their way outside.

"How's family life treating you?" Jesse asked, knowing well that Beca was happy.

"Tiring but I'm happy." Beca sighed happily and pushed the elevator door open. "By the way, Chloe wants to have a BBQ party this weekend. Just us, guys."

"Yeah, sure. I'll cancel my appointments," Jesse gave her a reassuring smile. Beca smiled in return then the elevator doors opened and she walked inside.

When she reached home, she parked her scooter in the garage. As she was placing her helmet on the table, the door opened and she was met by her wife.

"You're home early," Chloe said as she took a few steps closer then draped her arms on Beca's shoulder. Beca leaned in to kiss Chloe on the lips.

"I missed you." She placed her hands on Chloe's hips. Their faces were only a few centimeters apart.

"Clingy. So how's the scooter?" Chloe smirked. She knew Beca hated it but she just wanted Emily to be safe. She knows Beca wanted the same.

"I feel much less of a badass to be honest."

Chloe scrunched her nose and smirked, "I still think you're sexy," She said in a seductive voice. Beca smiled and started to lean in to give Chloe a passionate kiss on the lips but she heard their daughter's voice coming from the living room and rushed to the garage door. Chloe quickly pulled away as soon as Emily stood behind them.

"Momma! Look, my teacher gave me a star!" Emily said as she showed the star on her forehand with a proud smile.

"Wow, you must've done a great job." Beca knelt down and kissed the top of Emily's head. The little girl ran back inside and continued playing with her toys.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," Chloe said as she entered. Beca switched off the lights of the garage and went inside as well.

Later that night, Beca was already in her sleeping clothes, tank top and shorts, and decided to read a book while Chloe just finished taking a shower. Beca tried to focus on reading but her wife's body was distracting her. I mean, for someone who had been pregnant, she maintained a toned body.

Chloe knew Beca was staring at her because she can see the brunette through the mirror. "So what's that book about?" she asked innocently. She slipped a shirt over her.

Beca cleared her throat nervously and shifted her eyes on the book, "Motorcycles. What else would it be?"

Chloe giggled as she crawled to bed and looked at Beca, who locked her eyes on the book. She hovered over Beca's legs and slowly took the book and put it on the night stand. Beca smiled at her lovingly as Chloe straddled her thighs. Beca instinctively placed her hands around Chloe's waist and leaned forward so their faces were close.

"How was your day?" Beca asked in a soft voice as she bent over to detach her prosthetic leg. She placed it aside and wrapped her arms around Chloe.

Chloe was playing with Beca's hair. "Well, my boss liked my photos. I think they'll be exhibited soon," Chloe replied as she stroked Beca's cheek. Transferring from one career to another was challenging but Chloe was always fond of photography. She's an official photographer of a fashion magazine and she'll be participating in a photo exhibit for a foundation. She loved her job and she was happy with it.

"I'm so proud of you," Beca gave her a soft kiss. They both smiled into the kiss and Beca gently pushed Chloe down as the kiss became heated. Chloe pushed Beca lightly and searched for her eyes.

"I want to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me."

"Anything," Beca said as she tucked a strand of hair behind Chloe's ear. Their bodies were still pressed against each other.

Chloe looked down at Beca's chest and drew patterns on the exposed skin then she asked, "You're not gonna leave, right?"

Beca sighed and shook her head in disbelief, "Really? We're talking about this?"

"It's just… There are nights when you're working on the garage and I know that you're probably overthinking. And-"

"Chloe," Beca stopped her and looked at her in the eyes, "I won't go anywhere. I love you and I want to be with you. I was lost before I met you and now I'm home. I love coming home everyday knowing there are two girls waiting for me." She smiled lovingly at her wife.

Chloe smiled and her eyes started to pool with tears. They smiled at each other for a moment and Chloe grabbed the back of Beca's neck to give her a kiss.

* * *

Chloe woke up the next day and noticed the empty spot on the other side of the bed. She had put on one of Beca's hoodies and made her way downstairs. She could smell pancakes coming from the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Beca carrying Emily with one arm while cooking pancakes. She decided to eavesdrop and watch them.

"I'm sure Mommy likes more chocolate chips on hers," Beca said. She turned her head and pretended to be surprised when she saw Emily eating a few chocolate chips, "Emily Beale-Mitchell, save some for your mother!" She said with a smile.

Emily laughed loudly, "But I like chocolate chips! I'll give you some." She took a piece and waited for Beca to open her mouth.

Beca opened her mouth so Emily could place a chocolate chip, "Just one. We're gonna eat more later. Don't tell Mommy," She said in a low voice.

Emily laughed quietly and tossed a handful of chocolate chips on the pancake. They continued talking but they were interrupted by the sound of a camera. They both looked back and were surprised to see Chloe, smiling down at the photo she had just taken.

"Good morning to you two," Chloe smiled and walked towards them. She kissed Emily on the cheek and kissed the corner of Beca's lips.

"There's coffee on the table," Beca put Emily down so she could take the last pancake and place it on a plate.

"So what do you want to do for today? It's Saturday and I decided to take a day off," Beca stated as she sliced her pancake.

"What do you have in mind, Emily?" Chloe turned to her daughter who busied herself with her pancakes.

"Let's go to the beach!"

With that the family packed a picnic basket and went to the beach. The beach where Beca would usually go when she has problems but now it was her family's favorite place. Beca and Chloe were sitting on the blanket as they watched Emily trying to build a sandcastle by the shore. Beca placed her arm behind Chloe and the redhead rested her head on the brunette's shoulder. The brunette kissed the top of her head a few times and continued watching Emily. Not used to the silence, Beca knew Chloe was thinking about something.

"What's on your mind, wife?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy," Chloe lifted her head to face Beca, "I just want a perfect life for Emily. I don't want her to make the same mistakes I did."

Beca took a few minutes before replying, "Let me remind you that all those mistakes you made had led to this moment."

Chloe smiled lovingly at her and kissed her on the cheek. Beca continued, "Emily is going to be one strong kid." They both looked at the four year old who was struggling to carry a small bucket. Her tiny arms were trembling and she had only lifted the bucket an inch above the ground. They both chuckled at how adorable their daughter was.

"Well, she needs to start working out," She got up from the blanket and jogged towards their daughter. Chloe watched them and smiled brightly. Beca was sitting beside Emily and she helped her finish her sandcastle. After that, Emily splashed water on Beca face and the younger brunette ran away from her mother. Beca tried to catch her and Chloe's heart melted at the sight. She smiled even more listening to Emily's loud giggles as Beca tickled her. She quickly took her camera from her bag and snapped a picture. She saw Emily was holding Beca's hand and the older brunette looked like she was pointing at something in the distance. Her heart fluttered at the picture and when she looked up, she saw that they were walking towards her. Beca looked at her lovingly and Chloe mouthed 'I love you.' Beca sat down beside her and let Emily grab the sandwiches from the basket. She kissed Chloe on the lips and said, "I love you too."

-THE END-

* * *

 **A/N: And there you go! :) Hope you all enjoyed the story as much I did enjoy writing it.**

 **I just feel like I should end it here since the story is mainly about Beca and Chloe trying to fix each other's lives but they couldn't even manage their own. They are the 'lost stars trying to light up the dark' (quoted from the song). But it's mostly Beca who's the lost star here.**

 **Sequel? Hmm…I'm still going to see what's in store for our fav aca-child Emily in the future. Then again, I may only have to come up with one-shots based on this universe. But we'll see…**

 **Thank you all so much for the favs, follows, and reviews! But most especially thank you so much for reading.**

 **So the next fanfic I'll be working on would be What's Her Name…just a little teaser- there's going to be lots of angst and drama in this one.**


	20. Author's Note

Hello. It's me, BKTheGoldenKnight!

Check out the one-shot I wrote based on this story called "When Life Gives You Lemons." It's during Emily's baby years. You can read it on On Shuffle. :)


End file.
